a veces el amor no es suficiente
by 100tatum
Summary: Que hará Owen despues de que Cristina termina con él. y como ira la Relación de Arizona y Callie.
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

Capitulo 1.

En ocasiones el amor lo supera todo, desde un pequeño mal entendido hasta una infidelidad, pero hay ocasiones que el amor no puede ser suficiente para arreglar problemas y es mejor terminar la relación y cada quien seguir su camino.

…

Cristina termino con él que ella juraba que era el amor de su vida, ya que los dos querían cosas distintas en sus vidas personales. Por esta razón Cristina decidió dar por terminada su relación con Owen. Este quería tener hijos, con esto el se sentiría completo en todos los aspectos de su vida y sabia bien con quien quería tenerlos, con Cristina, en cambio ella se sentía bien en todos los aspectos de su vida, y el tener hijos simplemente provocaba que sintiera que no era ella suficiente para Owen.

El día de la tormenta Cristina decidió terminar con Owen, no fue fácil para ella, ni para él.

…

Pasaron dos días desde que todo esto sucedió, Cristina no se lo conto a nadie, pues Meredith seguía en tratamiento por lo del nacimiento de su hijo.

Cristina realizaba todo su trabajo como normalmente lo hacia, bien y con mucho gusto, es lo que necesita en un momento como este.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se topo con Owen, intento huir pero no le funciono, Owen fue tras de ella. –"espera Cristina necesito hablar contigo"

"pero yo no necesito hablar contigo, todo lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije"

" lo se, pero solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, solo dame 5 minutos"

Cristina no quería pero si esto hacia que Owen dejara de molestarla era mejor escucharlo-" esta bien, dime"

Owen la tomo de la mano y la llevo al cuarto donde se encontraban la vendas entre otras cosas que se utilizan en un hospital –" tu eres todo para mi, me ayudaste cuando mas lo necesitaba… no podemos terminar así… te amo"

Cristina puso atención, al ver que termino de hablar-"es todo, tengo cosas que hacer"

Owen se molesto-" que no escuchaste… no quiero terminar contigo"

"lastima ya lo hicimos"

" tu fuiste no yo… asi que no, no hemos terminado"

Cristinas trataba de tener control pero no aguantaba estar tan cerca de Owen, le provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad, con enojo-" esta relación fue de dos, si uno ya no quiere estar con el otro, significa que terminamos" se dirigió a la puerta " ah… si fuese todo para ti, no me pedirías algo que no quiero hacer ni tener".

Toco la manilla de la puerta pero fue detenida por la mano de Owen, se volteo y choco con los labios de Owen, los dos se dejaron llevar y el beso se volvió mas apasionado. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos, ninguno quería que terminara. Al sentir que el aire se acababa se despegaron y Cristina salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Owen solo vio como Cristina se alejaba de él. Tomo un respiro y recordó el beso.

…

**Nota: se que mi gramática y ortografía no son buenas, espero haber avanzado en eso con este nuevo FF. **

**Nota 2: espero sea de su agrado. **

**Nota 3: estaré escribiendo otra historia, así que publicare este FF d veces a la semana, según el tiempo que tenga. **


	2. CAPITULO 2

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

Es probable que también meta escenas que traten de la pareja Callie- Arizona.

Capitulo 2.

Cristina se metió a una sala para estar sola, solo quería detener el amor que seguía sintiendo por Owen, ella solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo de él, se acostó empezando a llorar, pasaron como cinco minutos, tratando de tranquilizarse y no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido. Entonces entro Callie, ella quería llorar por eso entro, pero también escucho a una persona llorando.

"disculpe no era mi intención molestar" y se volteo para salir del lugar.

"Callie?" Callie conoció la voz –" Cristina?... que te paso?" acercándose a Cristina.

" Yo he terminado con Owen"

Callie se sorprendió pensaba que ellos estarían bien-" por que?"

Cristina no quería decirlo, bueno eso decía su mente, pero su corazón la hizo hablar, además necesitaba hablar con alguien-" Owen quiere hijos… yo no"

Callie se acordó de cuando Arizona no quería tener hijos, pero luego cedió para luego irse a África y regresar por ella y tener a Sofía. Este recuerdo provoco un poco de dolor en su corazón y le salieron una lagrimas que no se veían ya que el cuarto estaba obscuro. –" lo siento Cristina… pero enserio no te gustaría tener hijos te cambian la vida"

" no… no puedo y no quiero, es algo que no esta en mi, sabes? Es algo que no necesito en mi vida y no quiero sacrificar mi vida por algo asi"

" no se que decirte"

" bueno… y como esta Sofia?"

Callie sonrió al pensar que a lo mejor no todo estaba perdido entre estos dos-" ella esta bien… gracias por preguntar"

"y Arizona, no le he visto"

Callie sintió como un golpe-" hay algo que tengo que decirte?"

"no me digas que esta mal? O… o…"

"ella se acostó con Lauren" esto la hizo romper en llanto.

Cristina la abrazo y lloro con ella, las dos estaban mal, demasiado mal.

….

Owen estaba checando que todo estuviese en el hospital y le ayudaba a no pensar tanto en el amor de su vida. Luego de ver que todo estaba bien se acordó que Arizona no estaba, asi que fue a buscar donde estaba, él necesitaba que estuviera en pediatría.

10 minutos despues la encontró en una cama donde nadie pasa, ella estaba fumando.

Arizona volteo a ver y apago el cigarro rápidamente-"yo mmm…. Lo siento"

Owen solo la miro un instante-"no sabia que fumaras"

"me relaja cuando estoy nerviosa… y con esta tormenta si que lo estoy" tratando de oculta su dolor.

" no creo que sea bueno fumar… y mas en su profesión y menos en un hospital"

"tratare de no hacerlo… lo prometo"

Owen se acerco mas a Arizona-"me puedes dar uno"

Arizona no lo podía creer, Owen el recto e intachable fumando en el hospital, le dio un cigarro y el encendedor. –" te encuentras bien?"

"si… por que?"

"bueno las personas tienden a fumar, tomar o drogarse cuando algo no esta bien en sus vidas"

" Cristina termino conmigo por… bebes que todavía no existen" Arizona vei que Owen no estaba bien.

"yo lo siento"

"dime como arreglaron lo de los bebes con Callie?"

Arizona no lo habia arreglado, se fue a Africa y luego Callie estaba embarazada-" bueno yo la amo demasiado, en ese tiempo nos separamos pero no fue por mucho, el amor fue fuerte y … como sea ahora no importa"

Owen se dio cuenta que Arizona y Callie no estaban bien-" por que dices eso?"

Arizona con lagrimas pero tratando de tener compostura" yo le engañe con la Dr. Lauren… no se que vamos hacer, no me dice nada, solo me evita… no se que pasara despues de que salgamos de aquí"

Owen la abrazo-" sabes todos pensamos que ustedes son la pareja perfecta"

…

Cristina se alejo de Callie-" estarán bien ya lo veras"

Como?"

…

Owen vio la angustia de Arizona-"lucharas por ella con todo tu amor es la única forma"

Arizona se le quedo viendo a Owen.

…

Cristiana y Owen dijeron las mismas palabras al mismo tiempor-" por que están echos el uno para el otro, por esa razón se que terminaran juntas"

…

Cristina se levanto-" bueno es mejor ayudar al hospital…. Luego podemos hablar?"

Callie se sorprendió que Cristina piediera eso-"si y… gracias"

Y asi Cristian salió del lugar.

…

Owen termino su cigarro-"bueno tengo que ver todo el hospital… buena suerte Arizona"

"gracias y si quieres hablar aquí estoy"

Owen le dio una leve sonrisa y salió del lugar.

…

Tres días después el hospital estaba libre, ya se podía salir del lugar.

Cristina estaba hablando con Callie cuando Owen se acerco a ella-" podemos hablar?"

Cristina se acerco al oído de Callie y le dijo algo, esta asintió y salió del lugar junto con Sofia. –"esta bien, pero no aquí"

Owen asintió y siguió a Cristian hasta un lugar solo.

"Cristina no me hagas esto, te necesito… si tu no quieres hijos yo tampoco… pero no me dejes te amo"

Cristina tomo aire y se tranquilizo para decir las siguientes palabras -"dime que en un futuro no me pedirás tener hijos… dime que nunca te arrepentirás de esto y que no me echaras la culpa… dime que fui, soy y siempre seré suficiente para ti"

Owen se quedo pensando y quería decir que si, pero en su lugar se quedo callado.

"ves no puedes, Owen no seré yo quien entierre tus sueños, no yo" empezó a alejarse

"no puedes dejarme Cristina no sin haber luchado por nosotros, no me puedes decir que me amas tanto y luego decir terminamos… NO PUEDES¡"

Cristina se volvió y se acerco a el con mirada de enojo-" no, no, no , no me diras que no te amo, te amo y por eso hago esto… te amo tanto que dejo libre… libre para que ames a otra persona y tengas hijos… y yo estare celosa y enojada pero aun asi sabre que hizo lo mejor para los dos… llorare por muchos meses por ti… maldeciré que no quiera tener hijos… " con voz quebrándose entre sollozos "… pero sabre que fue lo mejor por que te amo… te amo tanto como para dejarte ir"

Owen la abrazo fuertemente-"no se como hacer esto… no puedo vivir asi, sin ti"

"yo tampoco lo se… pero lo lograremos y seremos felices ya lo veras… podremos ser amigos algún dia"

Owen asintió mientras sentía como Cristina se alejaba de su brazo y probablemente de su vida.

….

**Nota: como los protagonistas son Owen-Cristina tratare de que salgan más ellos.**


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

3 capitulo.

Owen decidió quedarse a vivir en el Hospital hasta que supiera que hacer con su vida, y le serviría para ver que le necesitaba el hospital.

…

Cristina viviría ahora con Callie, ya que no quería estar en un lugar que le recordara nada de Owen, aunque el departamento de Callie también tenia recuerdos de el, pero no tantos… además las dos se podrían unir como en los viejos tiempo.

Cristina entro al departamento despues de Callie –"esto es como un dèjá vu" …" Arizona vendrá a quedarse o?

Ninguna de las dos habían tenido una charla de lo que pasaría despues de salir del hospital, solo peleaban cada vez que se topaban-"yo no lo se Cristina, no lo se"

"tendrían que hablar ustedes para llegar a un acuerdo de Sofia por lo menos"

"no quiero hablar de esto, mejor cuéntame que pasara contigo y Owen"

Cristina sabia que ninguna quería hablar pero tenían que saber que hacer con sus vidas-" yo no regresare con el… no puedo" rompiendo en lagrimas.

Callie igualmente empezó a llorar pero no armo un escándalo tenia que dejar a Sofia en su cuarto –" ahora vuelvo, dejare a Sofia"

Cristina asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba. Despues de un rato Callie regreso mas tranquila o bueno solo fingía-" se que te duele igual a mi me duele… pero no podemos hacer un escándalo o Sofia despertara y tu tendrás que quedarte con ella toda la noche"

" ok … no tomar por lo menos algo de alcohol?"

"no… eso aria que nos volvamos mas locas"

"ok… hay que dormir entonces luego… necesito desquitarme con algo sabes?"

"yo también… pero hay un bebe y mejor dormir"

Cristina se acosto en el Sofa , Callie en su cama pero se sentía tan vacia que decidió dormir en la sala con Cristina.

Las dos lloraban en voz baja, las dos recordaban que habían peleado tanto por ese amor, y las dos habían… fracasado.

…

Owen no podía dormir asi que decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar… no sabia que hacer, solo quería gritar… entro en un cuarto.

Empezó a romper todo lo que se encontraba ahí con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba y " maldita sea mi vida" "maldita sea todos" " me maldigo mil veces" se fue relajando " mi maldigo por anhelar algo que no es para mi" dejándose caer en el suelo y llorando.

Derek entro el lugar-" que paso aquí Owen"

"salte no quiero hablar, salte"

"es por Cristina"

El nombre de Cristina era como recibir mil agujas en el corazón, era un dolor que le provocaba enojo no por ella, si no por él, "¡vete Derek… lárgate!"

" esta bien me voy… pero no puedes quedarte asi, tienes que seguir! Y asi salió dejando a Owen solo"

"_maldito Derek… como seguir cuando he perdido al amor de mi vida" _ quedándose dormido.

…

Al dia siguiente Cristina entro al Hospital junto con Callie y Sofia. Las dos vieron como estaba ahí hablando juntos las personas por las cuales su alma se sentía morir.

Karev se acerco para ver lo que estaba ahí pasando-"que están viendo?" volteando asi donde ellas veían.

"nada Karev… bueno ya me voy" dijo Callie

"yo igual"

Karev fue corriendo tras de Callie-"Callie espera tengo algo que decirte"

Callie le hizo señas a Cristina de que no se fuera por si algo de lo que le dijera Karev fuera de Arizona-" esta bien que quieres?"

" es de Arizona… yo ayer me quede en el hospital junto a ella, y… no esta bien tienen que arreglar las cosas"

"bien… ella puede ir a casa nunca le dije que no fuera… todo depende de ella y si te mando para"

"no… yo lo hice por mi cuenta"

"ok tengo trabajo que hacer… asi que sigue con tu vida Karev… asi todos estaremos mejor" y con una sonrisa se alejo de el y se fue con Cristina.

Owen y Arizona no se dieron cuenta de esto, ya que los dos estaban discutiendo un caso de una niña que tenia un tumor.

…

Owen evitaba estar cerca de Cristina y esta también evitaba encontrarse con él. Lastimamente los dos tenían que encontrarse, el destino si que era malo.

"buenos días Dr. Yang"

Cristina se sorprendió decirle Yang solo era en trabajo, pero era notorio que era para empezar a guardar la distancia que una vez para los dos fue tan corta-"buenos días Dr. Hunt" " note hoy en la mañana que estaba con la Dr. Robbins"

"si… por?"

"nada, es normal que infieles se junten"

Owen se sintió arritado-" no se ha que se refiere"

"bueno si que lo sabe, Arizona le fue infiel a Callie, asi que si sabe"

"esto no es por que Arizona le fue infiel a Callie, me esta reprochando algo por lo que me perdono ase tiempo… y usted aborto… y no se lo recuerdo"

"yo puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera"

"yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera"

"como quiera…."

Ninguno de los dos quería pelear, ninguno.

…

Por la noche Owen se sento en las escaleras recordando gratos momentos. Arizona también llego al lugar. Y vio a Owen-

"como estuvo tu dia?" dijo Arizona.

"no muy bien, Cristina no quiere regresar conmigo… pero me reprocho por hablar contigo"

"ya lo sabe?"

"si… y se acordó de mi cuando le fui infiel"

"yo lo siento"

"yo igual…y tu avance con Callie?"

"Karev hablo con ella y dijo que yo podía ir a casa"

"eso es genial… por que no lo haces?"

"Cristina esta ahí con Callie, las dos me matarían… y no estoy preparada"

"en algún momento tendrán que hablar"

"si… ahora no"

Los dos se quedaron viendo hacia ningún lado, están perdidos en sus pensamientos.

….

N**ota: bien voy a meter las dos historias de estas parejas, quiero hacerlo, ya que estas dos parejas tienen cosas en común. **


	4. Chapter 4

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

4 capitulo.

Ha pasado una semana mas, Owen y Arizona eran los únicos que se quedaron a vivir temporalmente en el hospital. Y hasta cierto punto evitaban estar mucho tiempo con Cristina y Callie, pues empezaban a sentirse incómodos, ellos cuatros tenían el conocimientos de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

…

Callie se despertó en su cama, extendió su mano para sentir el color de Arizona, pero lo sintió frio… acordándose que esta no venia a casa desde el dia que todo el mundo (hospital) podrían regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Tomo una ducha, luego salió y se encontró con una bonita escena… Cristina estaba dándole de comer a Sofia, hasta hacia pucheros para que esta comiera. Al percatarse que ahí estaba Callie

"ella se despertó temprano pidiendo a Arizona y pues le dije que comiera y luego llevarla con su mamá"

"oh… si tu lo dices"

"es encerio, además tu y ella necesitan hablar, esta es la quinta vez que se despierta temprano llorando por Arizona" se acerco a Callie y le dio la cuchara para que la niña siguiera comiendo-"voy a tomar una ducha" Callie tomo la cuchara y se fue a darle de comer a Sofia.

"Cristina dice la verdad?"

La niña asintió, esto le partió el corazón a Callie.

…

Como se empezó a ser costumbre Callie y Cristina llegaban juntas.

"cuando sale Meredith?"

"creo que mañana, luego se ausentara por 40 dias… y cuando hablaras con Arizona"

"cuando tu arregles tus problemas con Owen"

"vamos, sabes que eso es … imposible"

"bueno él viene para aca"

Owen se acerco a las dos mujeres-"hola Dr. Torres" y luego se dirigió a Sofia-"hola señorita Sofia, se ve bien hoy" la diña le dio una pequeña risita. Esto mato a Cristina, ella no podía darle eso.

"hola Dr. Hunt" dijo Callie-"los dejo" dirigiéndose a la guardería.

Owen se volvió para ver a Cristina-"podemos hablar Cristina"

"ya lo hemos hecho, no necesitamos mas esto"

"por favor, tenemos algo que hacer con nosotros no es sano esto de estarnos evitando"

"mmm… tienes razón pero ahora no creo que sea el momento para arreglar esto, no es muy cómodo hacer esto"

"yo quiero ser tu amigo… no me apartes de ti"

Cristina no sabia que responder-" no ahora Owen… en un futuro puede pero no ahora"

"solo dime que podemos ser amigos, solo di que si" con tono suplicante, sentía que si decía que si, con el tiempo podrían regresar.

Tomo un respiro –" lo único que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos es un colega de trabajo no más… asi que luego veremos si podemos ser amigos… " entonces empezó a sonar su alarma, lo tomo y vio que tenia que irse "me tengo que ir" dejando a Owen viéndola alejarse una vez mas.

…

Arizona estaba tomando una siesta ya que últimamente no podía descansar en la noche, bueno lloraba casi toda la noche. Karev se acerco a ella.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"dejarme dormir Karev, tengo sueño"

"en su casa puede hacerlo"

Arizona se levanta y le da una mirada de esas que matan pero con un toque de tristeza-"sabes que no puedo ir"

" Callie no quiere que este ahora ahí, si no ya hubiese venido a decirme algo o por lo menos a reprocharme"

"yo hable con ella, ella te sigue queriendo… y el seguir aquí por mas tiempo no será bueno para su salud… digo un hospital muchas veces suele ser deprimente"

"también es un lugar divertido" con una sonrisa mas que fingida.

"y se ha divertido últimamente? Y comido algo sano?"

Arizona quiere mentir pero sabe que con Karev no era problema-"no y no karev, pero… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte, ahora dejarme descansar un rato"

"como diga" y salió del lugar.

Arizona sabia que no podía quedarse en ese lugar el resto de su vida, asi que decidió mudarse a un departamento pero antes buscar un hotel.

…

Sofia estaba llorando demasiado-"por favor deja de llorar Sofia, tengo que dormir" dijo Callie.

"ya checaste que no tenga temperatura?" dijo Cristina que ya no aguantaba los lloriquidos del bebe.

"no, no tiene, no quiere comer, no le duele nada, todo esta bien"

"entonces por que no deja de llorar?"

"no lo se" bueno en el fondo sentía que si sabia por que.

"no será por que extraña a Arizona?"

Las dos vieron como la niña asintió al mencionar Arizona… "creo que tendré que llamarla"

"pues llámala que esperas"

Callie tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar, después de unos segundos se escucho una voz cansada –"bueno?"

"Arizona?"

"Callie? Que pasa" sobresaltada, tenia que ser algo urgente para que le hablara después de una semana de no oír su voz.

" Sofia te necesita podrías hablar con ella?"

"si esta bien, pon el alta voz"

Callie puso el alta voz-"listo"

"Hola Sofia" al escuchar su voz Sofia dejo de llorar-" te extaño mamá"

Esto le partió el corazón a Cristina, Callie y por su puesto Arizona.

"yo también cariño… pero mañana te veré en la guardería"

"no, casa"

"ahora no puedo"

"casa" empezando a gritar.

"mañana ire a casa Sofia pero no llores, por favor no llores" la niña dejo de llorar –" ahora es mejor que duermas"

"si" tanto Callie como Cristina vieron que fue mas fácil con Arizona.

"hasta mañana"

"mañana" colgando el teléfono. No tardo mucho en dormise.

"creo que es momento de hablar con Arizona"

"creo que si"

…

"Cristina no se como recibir a Arizona"

" pues prepárate yo me quedare hoy en la casa de Mark"

"no me puedes dejar"

"tu me has dejado enfrentarme a Owen tres veces, ya es tu turno de enfrentarte a Arizona, cuando necesiten hablar pueden ir al departamento de Mark y me quedo con Sofia"

"ya lo tienes todo planeado"

"si, y ella estará aquí en" sonó el timbre "ya" Cristina abrió la puerta.

"hola Arizona"

"hola Cristina"

"bueno si me necesitan estaré al lado" saliendo.

Sofia se emociono al ver a Arizona-"hola Sofia" cargándola.-"hola Callie"

"hola Arizona" después de un rato, Arizona y Sofia estuvieron jugando, comieron, vieron una película de Disney, volvieron a jugar y Sofia cayó rendida. Arizona le dio un beso y la fue a dejar en su cuna. Cuando salió vio que Callie estaba ahí esperando como lo fue en todo el momento que estuvo con Sofia.

"que vas hacer Arizona" ella se acerco a Callie, y esta se quedo quieta pero vio que tenia esa mirada de que no la tocara.

"me gustaría que va hacer de nosotros de ahora en adelante"

Arizona no sabia que hacer, esperaba ver la reacción de Callie para saber, pero esta estaba dejando que ella eligiera" no lo se, dime tu?" con tristeza.

"no Arizona, yo luche por usted sin que me lo pidiera, lo hice por que te amo… te amo tanto que lo odio…"

Arizona veía como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Callie, claramente notaba que Callie quería odiarla pero no podía y esto provocaba que no tomara la decisión inmediatamente de separarse… y aun asi no dijo nada.

"sabes que Arizona" con tono mas calmado " quiero odiarte, pero no puedo, quiero maldecirte… no puedo, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida… bueno eso lo isiste antes de que deseara eso, tu no eres tu, necesitas ayuda, espero y la recibas"

Arizona miro a Callie-" eso es lo que quieres que haga?" ella esperaba que Callie dijera que si, aria cualquier cosa si Callie se lo pedia.

"no Arizona, es algo que tu debes hacer por tu cuenta, yo no me meteré en nada, si quiere ir a una terapia adelante… o acostarse con alguien mas adelante"

Estas palabras le dolieron-" bueno me tengo que ir, adiós "

Callie no contesto y la dejo ir.


	5. Chapter 5

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

5 capitulo.

Al escuchar que la puerta del departamento , Cristina decidió ver que pasaba, salió y se econtro con que Arizona ya se habia ido del lugar, Callie se encontraba sentada.

"que paso Callie?"

Callie tomo un respiro volteando a ver a Cristina-" no lo se"

"peleaste con ella"

"no solo que quiero que ella tome sus propias decisiones" con voz mas tranquila, pero todavía con dolor.

"mmm" sin saber mas que decir.

…

Al dia siguiente por la tarde Owen se encontró con Arizona un poco mal.

"se que no me debería meter, pero estas bien?"

"no, no lo estoy y tu?"

"tampoco, Cristina solo quiere ser mi colega, solo eso"

"bueno por lo menos sabe donde esta su relación yo ni eso"

"por?"

"por que ella solo quiere que yo tome las decisiones en todos mis aspectos de mi vida… todos"

"osea son o no son pareja?"

"ni yo lo se, pero no la culpo, lucho mucho por estar bien con migo pero no lose, Lauren… perdón no tendría que hablar de esto contigo"

"no, no sigue adelante" queriendo escuchar, ya que los dos estaban casi en la misma posición.

"bueno es que no se que paso, he intentado tanto por ser como era antes, yo amo a mi esposa, a mi hija… pero Lauren era tan… como yo, perdi el control y ha sido un gran error"

Owen escucho-"y Lauren no te ha dicho nada"

"quería hablar conmigo pero le dije que no, ella se fue el dia que pudimos salir del hospital, pero dijo que me llamaría… y que piensas hacer con Cristina?"

"yo no lo se, se que me ama y yo a ella, pero somos diferentes, no quiere hijos yo si, eso es algo duro"

"lo se, lo se, bueno puede que regrese"

"no, no lo hara"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el suelo, era triste que no tenían a sus parejas ni adonde se dirigía todo esto.

"quieres ir a tomar un poco?" interrumpió Owen

Arizona volteo a verlo –"mmm…. Si por que no?"

Owen se levanto" te espero en Joe,"

"claro"

…

Arizona salió del hospital media hora mas tarde, y entro al bar. Ahí estaba Owen.

Arizona se acerco-"hola Owen"

"por fin llegas, te estuve esperando, aquí tienes tu bebida"

Arizona la tomo de un solo trago sorprendiendo a Owen –" bien por ti Arizona"

"cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"10 minutos pero hasta ahora estoy tomando" los dos piden algo mas fuerte. Los dos estuvieron bebiendo por mucho tiempo .

Karev entro al bar, y encontró a estos dos muy tomados. Se acerco a ellos –" Owen, Arizona, deben irse a descansar un rato"

Los dos voltearon a verlo-" vete Karev" dijo Arizona.

"no los voy a dejar, tu no tomas mucho Arizona y tu Owen, por Dios"

"Karev, ya vete enserio, solo estaremos un rato mas y nos retiramos" dijo Owen, claro en el fondo tanto como Owen y Arizona no se irían hasta que ya no pudieran ni hablar, esto lo sabia Karev –"ok, los dejare" dijo yéndose al hospital.

…

En el hospital karev llamo a Derek para vigilara a Owen y Arizona, mientras el hiba con las únicas personas que podrían ayudarlos.

...

Karev llama a la puerta. Insistió de manera un poco ruidosa, luego de un rato, Callie abrió la puerta –"que pasa Karev?"

"es Arizona y Owen están muy borrachos, tiene que ir por ellos"

"yo creo que son mayores para saber lo que hacen"

En ese instante el teléfono de Karev sono –"disculpa" y contesto" bueno Derek"

"fueron arrestados, están en la cárcel"

"que no los estabas cuidando!"

"si pero…"

"esta bien voy para alla gracias" y colgó se dirigió a Callie y Cristina –" ellos están en la cárcel"

"que?" las dos preguntaron, pero el celular de Karev volvió a Sonar. Y con una sonrisa volvió a contestar-"bueno?"

"oh¡ gracias a Dios Karev" dijo Arizona con una voz un poco borracha

"si, ya se estas en la cárcel"

" como lo sabes?... bueno no importa dejame en este lugar hasta mañana sacame"

"como voy hacer eso, ire por ti"

"no¡ no tengo familia, ni un lugar donde quedarme, ven por mi mañana y Owen pide lo mismo"

"el también, que les pasa a ustedes dos!"

"bueno hasta mañana" y colgó . karev al escuchar esto se dirigió otra vez a las mujeres –" se que no quieren saber mucho de ellos, y me pidieron que los deje ahí en la cárcel hasta mañana"

" que la van a matar en un segundo, no la puedo dejar ahí" dijo Callie

" Owen se puede quedar" dijo Cristina pero al ver los ojos de Callie y Karev-" ok, ire por él"

Y asi los dos se dirigieron por ellos.

…

Ya en la cárcel ( o algo parecido) Callie y Cristina pagaron la fianza para que salieran.

Ya afuera Owen y Arizona vieron a Karev que se veía muy molesto, pero Arizona hizo caso omiso -" te dijimos que no nos sacaras hasta mañana"

"yo no los saque fueron ellas" señalando a Callie y Cristina que solo sentía su corazón roto al ver que estaba asi por su culpa, bueno por lo menos Cristina estaba seguro de eso.

" y bien por que están aquí en la cárcel" pregunto Cristina seriamente.

" bueno es algo difícil de decir pero casi destruimos el bar, por un arranque de ira" dijo Owen con la cara agachada.

" bien vamos al departamento de Mark se quedaran ahí… por hoy" dijo Callie muy molesto, la que tendría que estar casi muriéndose era ella no Arizona, pero la verdad las dos morían poco a poco.

…

En el departamento de Mark, Cristina dejo a Owen en un dormitorio, este estaba cansado pero empezó a hablar-" sabes este departamento me recuerda muchas cosas"

"mmm… bueno este es el de Mark, asi que no lo creo"

" pero se parece tanto al antiguo…." Exalo un poco-" te extraño Cristina…"

" tienes que dormir" dijo para que no siguiera hablando y salió del cuarto, Owen en menos de 5 minutos se quedo dormido.

En la otra habitación Arizona estaba con Callie

" ahí están las cobijas, hay agua en el refrigerador y algo de comida, te dejo estas pastillas para mañana" dijo en tono serio.

Arizona se quedo dormida inmediatamente sin decir nada, ni siquiera escucho mucho de lo que Callie dijo. Cuando Callie iba saliendo del cuarto escucho _"perdóname Calliope, siento mucho haberte lastimado tanto" _Callie volteo a ver pero Arizona solo estaba hablando mientras dormía, decidió acercarse mas a Arizona y vio que tenia lagrimas y seguía diciendo _"perdóname Callie, perdóname" _ Callie empezó a llorar y solo dijo " te perdono, pero no se si pueda estar contigo" y salió del cuarto.

…

**Nota: comenzare a publicar solo fines de semana, ya que no tendré mucho tiempo por que entro a la Universidad. Y serán de uno a dos capítulos según el tiempo.**


	6. Chapter 6

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

6 capitulo.

Al salir Callie de la habitación y del departamento de Mark entro al suyo, tenia lágrimas en los ojos, pero no tardo mucho en ver que Cristina se encontraba de la misma manera.

"que tienes Cristina?" acercándose a ella.

"lo mismo que tu ahora tienes, te ves igual que yo" dijo con una sonrisa medio triste

"tienes razón, que te dijo?"

"que me extraña y a ti que te dijo Arizona?" con voz triste

Callie no quería hablar, asi que hizo que no escucho lo de Arizona-" solo te dijo eso y tu no dijiste nada?"

Cristina veía que Callie no quería decir asi que decidió contestar todo de una vez para que le contara-"bien pero me contaras… mmm… me dijo que me extraña pero yo no le hice caso y le dije que se fuera a dormir, y Sali de ahí, eso es todo."

"no se por que no arreglan las cosas ustedes dos"

"si, si como sea, ahora tu turno"

Suspiro, tomo asiento y miro hacia el suelo-"yo… ella se quedo dormida despues de que le dije donde estaba las cobijas, comida y una pastilla… cuando comencé a salir de la habitación escuche que me pedia disculpas… me acerque para ver si estaba despierta solo estaba hablando entre sueños y seguía pidiendo disculpas, nunca me pidió disculpas por haber eso echo, nunca… nunca" comenzando a llorar.

Cristina se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo-" y solo fue eso?"

Quitándose las lagrimas-"no, yo me acerque a ella y le dije que la disculpo por que yo no puedo vivir con el reconcor y odio" hablando rápido "pero también le dije que no sabia si quería volver a estar con ella… ni si quiera se por que lo dije"

"calmate, Callie… solo es que ahora estas dolida eso es todo"

" y tu, por que estas llorando también?" viendo sus lagrimas cayendo del rostro de Cristina.

" bueno es que ustedes la pareja que todo lo superaba están terminando donde nos deja a Owen y a mi?"

"bueno ustedes han superado cosas y lo perdonaste de una infidelidad, creo que pueden regresar y ser felices, en cambio yo y Arizona es otro caso, no es solo lo de ser infiel lo hizo por que me odia, y no hace un mes si no mas bien desde hace un año, aparte de que ella no es de la persona que me enamore… yo no puedo odiarla pero… ella ni siquiera ha intentado regresar conmigo… pero ustedes dos si pueden" con lagrimas.

Cristina miro a Callie, sentía su sufrimiento ya habia pasado por eso, pero lo de Callie era un poco mas fuerte –" lo siento Callie… pero lo de Owen y yo tampoco es fácil, es decir como voy a quitarle algo que anhela, y peleamos por algo que ni existe, que ese es el problema tienen que existir para que Owen sea feliz, pero mi felicidad donde estará, ese no es mi sueño… además yo me sacrifico y el donde se sacrifica? Simplemente no puedo Callie intento e intento, tanto que a veces me odio por no querer tener hijos, pero no puedo, no pudo" llorando.

Callie no dijo nada solo se quedaron ahí viendo como su vida se desmorona poco a poco.

…

Al dia siguiente Owen y Arizona se despertaron temprano, eso siempre lo hacían por costumbre.

Owen salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaba Arizona. –" mmm… buenos días?" dijo Owen.

"buenos días Owen"

" no nos íbamos a quedarnos en la cárcel hasta hoy?"

"si pero Karev y… Cristina y Callie fueron a sacarnos"

"si, pero por que terminamos en la cárcel no me acuerno"

"ni yo" viendo que Owen se tocaba la cabeza le dio un vaso con agua y unas pastillas –" toma"

Owen la miro y tomo las pastillas-"gracias"

" de nada, Callie las dejo ayer" ahí entro Cristina y Callie junto con Sofia. Owen y Arizona voltearon viendo a las tres.

" todavía no se bañan ni cambian? En que piensan ustedes?" dijo Cristina.

Arizona vio a Owen que no decía nada asi que le toco hablar-" lo sentimos es que no hemos podido ir a tomar una ducha"

"y que esperan, que los bañemos o que, anda ahí están las duchas, vayan a bañarse que huelen a puro alcohol" volvió a decir Cristina.

"si ya vamos" dijo Arizona dirigiéndose al baño, y Owen hacia lo mismo. Claro diferentes baños.

"mamá" dijo Sofia a Arizona, esta volteo –"hola Sofia, tengo que ir a bañarme luego juego contigo" pero Sofia quería abrazarla, se estiraba para estar junto a Arizona.

" Sofia, deja que se bañe, luego jugaras" en tono serio dijo Callie, Arizona no dijo nada y se metió a bañar. Sofia solo sollozo, pero luego de un par de minutos lo dejo.

…

Solo tardaron treinta minutos en cambiarse y bañarse, al salir las dos mujeres ya los esperaban.

"bien ya vámonos" dijo Cristina.

Sofia se dirigió a Arizona y esta la cargo, viendo que ahora si Callie la dejaba cargarla. Y los 5 se dirigieron al hospital, Arizona y Owen se fueron atrás de Callie y Cristina como niños castigados.

Al llegar al hospital todos se fueron a sus respetivos lugares de trabajo, a excepción de Callie que llevo a Sofia a la guardería y luego se fue a su trabajo.

…

No paso mucho tiempo en que llegaran dos casos donde Callie y Owen tenían que trabajar junto, y Cristina y Arizona en otro.

En el de Callie y Owen era de un adulto que sufrió fracturas en varias partes de su cuerpo, lo tuvieron que llevar a cirugía pronto.

Ya en plena cirugía despues de 30 minutos de haber comenzado Owen empezó a hablar –" ella te extraña…"

" Owen estamos trabajando no necesitamos hacer otra cosa"

Owen asintió y siguieron con la cirugía sin hablar mas que del trabajo que tenían ahí en la mesa de operaciones, ahí estuvieron 4 horas.

Callie y Owen fueron los últimos en salir, Owen al ver que estaban solos comenzó ha hablar otra vez-" se que no quieres escucharme, pero ella te ama y se arrepiente, ni si quiera puede verte a los ojos"

Callie se volteo enojada-"Owen se que quieres hacer algo por nosotras pero que hay de Cristina, ella también sufre y se siente mal, hasta se odia por no poder querer tener un hijo"

Owen sabia de esto Cristina se lo dijo una vez-"y crees que yo no me odio por no desear tener hijos, lo odio sabes, yo amo a Cristina pero ni si quiera se que pensar, solo pienso en que la amo y quiero regresar con ella, pero no la puedo obligar"

"yo lo siento" al ver el dolor en Owen-"pero no intestes convencerme de Arizona, también tengo una pelea interna y no se que hacer" saliendo del lugar y dejando a Owen solo.

…

En el otro lado Arizona y Cristina estaban operando a una niña que tenia un problema en el corazón, ahí tardaron 5 horas operando, no hablaron ni dijeron palabra alguna que no fuese relacionada con el caso. Al terminar las dos también fueron las últimas, estas se estaban lavando las manos cuando Cristina no aguanto más y hablo.

" como pudiste Arizona?" dijo Cristina en tono enojado.

"perdón?" dijo sabiendo a que se refería bueno era algo respecto a Callie de lo único que estaba segura.

" por que la engañaste? … "ella se merece algo mejor que tu"

"creo que tu tienes problemas que tienes que resolver que estarte metiendo en situaciones que no te deberían importar" de manera ofensiva.

"tienes razón… pero tienes que hacer algo al respecto por que Callie es una persona que puede ser muy codiciada" y salió del lugar.

Todo ese dia tanto Owen, Cristina, Callie y Arizona se evitaron después de terminar sus cirugías respectivamente.

…

Ya era noche cuando Arizona no aguanto más y empezó a marcar un número muy conocido y apreciado para ella. Después de unos segundos se escucho el sonido más cálido y hermoso para ella después de Callie.

"bueno Arizona"

"mamá" con voz casi quebrándose.

" que te pasa? Es Callie?" con tono de preocupación.

"yo … he hecho algo mal" llorando

" que paso, cuéntame"

" le engañe, mamá , le engañe"

"Arizona Robbins, como pudiste eso no es lo que tu papá y yo te hemos inculcado y sabes lo que pensamos de eso" con tono molesto.

"lo se mamá, pero no se que hacer para arreglar las cosas"

"ya hablaste con ella"

"si pero ella dice que no quiere luchar por mi, que lo hizo y no me importo, que ahora yo tome las decisiones que tengan que ver con mi vida"

"lo siento hija, pero ella te cuido, y se sintió culpable por lo de la pierna… nunca te abandono ni te fue infiel, teniendo la oportunidad"

Al escuchar esto se sintió peor –" como los sabes mamá ella te lo dijo?"

"no, pero quien no quisiera estar con ella, pero te ama tanto que nunca aria algo asi, Arizona… ahora no se si pueda ir ha verte pero le dire a tu papá y cuidate Arizona todavía tienes a nuestra ñeta, lucha por recuperar a Callie y Sofia, tu familia… y ve a tomar terapia"

"mamá como…"

"leugo nos vemos hija" colgando. En ese momento Owen vio a Arizona.

"pensé que te irias a un departamento"

"si pero tenia que hacer una llamada y tu?

"yo voy a un hotel" en ese instante escucharon unas voces que decían.

"_papá por favor, estamos bien"_

" _no te creo Callie"._

" Callie? Que estará pasando?" dijo Owen.

" su Papa, ya se entero eso es lo que pasa" dijo con un poco de miedo. No tardo mucho en que en ver al papá de Callie entrando y su hija tratándolo de detener.

Callie vio que Arizona estaba en el pasillo y vio que su Papá se dio cuenta, vio como su papá comenzó a ir directo a Arizona.

…

**Nota: este FF y el otro que tengo lo estare actulizando hasta el martes, de ahí comenzare cada fin de semana. Espero y sea de su agrado. Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

7 capitulo.

Owen se quedo viendo, se dirigía hasta el señor pero Arizona lo detuvo-"este lo tengo que hacer yo Owen, al fin acabo es mi culpa"

Owen entendía esto, pero el señor se veía tan mal y Callie un poco asustada, aun asi decidió irse y dejarlos, él ya tenia demasiados problemas.

Carlos el papá de Callie se acerco a Arizona –" creo que tenemos que hablar Dr. Robbins" con tono molesto.

"papá no es necesario esto…"

Carlos se volteo-"hablare con ella, eso es todo, así que déjanos a solas" lanzando una mirada de enojo a Arizona, esta solo asintió. Callie se retiro, pero por si las dudas no estaría muy lejos de la escena.

Carlos se dirige a Arizona-" donde hay un lugar para poder hablar a solas?"

Arizona un poco nerviosa pero se mantiene recta-" sígame"

Carlos siguió a Arizona, la cual lo llevaba a un cuarto de descanso, todos miraban como estos dos iban, muchos no sabían lo que paso entre Callie y Arizona con claridad, pero estaban seguros de que Arizona le fue infiel a Callie. Los dos entran al cuarto y toman asiento.

" bien ire al grano" dijo Carlos-" le fuiste infiel a mi hija?"

Arizona se sentía desbastada-"yo la amo señor… y fue un error lo que hice" con ganas de llorar pero aguantándose, tenia que ser fuerte ante el señor que ama demasiado a su hija.

" yo no quería aceptar que mi hija fuera diferente… pero al ver su felicidad fue también la mia, nunca pensé que usted le haría daño, ella no se merece esto sabe? Ella es buena, amable, linda inteligente, lo que cualquier hombre o mujer desean." Un poco tranquilo pero meditando que hacer, el no quiere que su hija sufra mas.

"yo lo se señor, y me arrepiento, enserio me arrepiento"

"la sigues amando? "

"yo… si señor, con toda mi alma y mi vida"

Carlos se levanta y dirigue a la puerta pero antes-" le pediré a Callie que se aleje de aquí por un tiempo, y usted ver si quiere o no seguir con ella, si su respuesta es si tendrá que luchar, y si es no aléjese de ella, merece ser feliz, ya hizo mucho por usted" y salió del lugar.

Arizona sabia que tenia razón, ella amaba a Callie pero a veces sentía que no podía hacer ya feliz a Callie. Tenia que tomar una decisión y era pronto.

…

Callie estaba con Cristina.

"que tal si la esta golpeando, o la amenazo de quitarle el trabajo o …."

"calmate Callie ella esta bien" en eso entro Owen.

"puedo hablar contigo Cristina?" Callie al darse cuenta solo salió del lugar, también ella tenia que ver que pasaba con Arizona, ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que dejo a su papa y Arizona a solas, como sea Callie seguía amando a Arizona.

Cristina solo vio como Callie se alejo _y se llama amiga_, "no Owen yo no quiero hablar contigo, no hay mas que decir"

"te amo, no no puedo ser tu amigo, o un colega yo te necesito, podemos regresar?

Cristina dio un suspiro y vio a Owen-" te amo Owen y te lo he dicho mucho, pero yo no puedo sabes, no puedo hacer esto"

"¡ no puedes por que, si me amas y te amo deveria ser suficiente!" grito Owen

Cristina no aguanto-" por eso Owen, por eso, no es suficiente ahora lo es, pero en un futuro no lo será y yo no quiero arrepentirme, deja me en paz por favor, no ves lo difícil que es para mi mantenerme a lejada de ti…" Owen la da un beso para callarla el sabe que lo que dice Cristina puede ser verdad pero lo demás no cuenta cuando no se tiene al amor de su vida.

Cristina le regresa el beso, pero luego se detiene-" yo no puedo Owen seguir con esto" y se va.

Owen solo lame sus labios, el amor seguía ahí y esto para el era suficiente. Por ahora.

…

"hija tienes que irte de aquí solo te hace daño"

"ya soy grande se lo que hago papá, yo se lo que hago"

"bien, me voy de regreso pero estare al tanto de todo" saliendo del cuarto, Cristina llega en ese momento.

"que fue todo eso?" viendo a Callie sentada y muy mal.

"el quiere que me aleje de Arizona y yo se que seria lo mejor, pero tengo miedo de perderla"

Cristina entiende todo eso-" y por que no hacerlo, es probable que las dos necesiten tiempo"

Callie no podía creer lo que escuchaba-" la perdería, eso pasaría"

"y no la perdiste ya" Callie sabia que la perdió en el accidente, pero quería recuperla, lo intento y fracaso.

"tienes razón , yo la perdi" ella quería llorar pero no salía nada –" creo que he llorado mucho, tanto que ya no puedo, estoy cansada"

"bien y que haras?"

"llamare a Addison para trabajar una temporada alla en LA, quieres venir?"

Cristina se quedo impresionada-" creo que te hace falta a ti también"

"no lo se Callie, esto no seria bueno o si?"

"bueno Meredith le falta mucho para regresar, y solo podrías cuidar al bebe, asi que tu decides"

Al escuchar cuidar al bebe-"bien yo voy"

"eso es todo"

…

Paso una semana tanto Cristina y Callie mantuvieron distancia, Sofia vio a su mamá solo tres veces en la semana, y hoy era la tercera vez-

" Arizona?" Callie hablo despues de que Arizona dejara a Sofia en su cuarto.

Arizona se volteo y vio que Callie necesitaba decir algo-" mande Callie"

"yo… me voy a ir por un tiempo con Addison y Cristina a los LA"

Arizona no creía lo que escuchaba-" y Sofia?"

"ella se queda con mi hermana Aria, y puedes llamar para saber de ella"

"Callie no puedes hacer esto"

Callie no escucho esto, mas bien fingió –" mañana salgo de aquí junto con Cristina, no se cuando vuelva"

"Callie…"

"ahora nesecito descansar hasta mañana Arizona" se metió a su cuarto y dejo a Arizona ahí.

…

Cristina estaba revisando papeles de un paciente cuando Owen apareció-"no te puedes ir asi nadamas por que si"

Cristina volteo a verlo-" yo puedo y lo hare"

"no no puedes"

"si puedo"

"como sea, no se cuando regreso pero será antes de que Meredith regrese a trabajar y mañana me voy"

"los LA, nunca pasa nada ahí"

"que no entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti" con esto Cristina dejo a Owen.

…


	8. Chapter 8

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

**Nota: me siento bloqueada con esta historia, tengo ideas pero no creo que le agraden mucho a los fans de CROWEN, en cuanto a CALZONA seria lo contrario de Crowen , ya que quiero mostrar dos caras de la moneda.**

8 capitulo.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Addison llego a al departamento de Callie y Cristina.

" el avión sale a la 1 am" dijo Addison mientras tomaba un poco de café.

"que?" dijo Callie-" por que hasta la tarde… yo quiero irme ya" con un poco de tristeza.

"yo igual pienso eso, por que tan tarde?" dijo Cristina molesta, aunque en el fondo tanto ella como Callie querían ver un poco mas a los mas grandes amores de su vida.

"por que creo que es necesario que se despidan… hacer una fiesta de despedida, que ya programe en el bar de Joe y será a las 6 pm" Addison lo dijo mientras sonreía, claro a ella le pareció gran plan pero a Callie y Cristina era un plan pésimo.

"pero vamos a regresar" dijo Callie.

"correcto, pero hace tiempo que no me divierto contigo, asi que prepárense los espero en el bar… si no llegan juro que sufrirán toda su vida, mas de lo que ya lo hacen" esta ultima frase la dijo de manera seria –"bueno nos vemos"

Ellas se quedaron viéndose, pensando que podría ser buena idea hacer una fiesta.

…

Arizona estaba atendiendo un niño, pero al ver que estaba demasiado torpe decidió dejárselo a Karev.

Arizona caminaba por PEDS cuando vio que Addison se acercaba a ella-"hey" dijo Addison

"hola?" contesto Arizona.

"creo que tenemos que hablar"

"no se, no creo que deba ser lo mas conveniente"

"yo creo que si" mientras la llevaba a una sala de guardia. –"se todo lo que paso este ultimo año, se lo que le hiciste a Callie…"

"lo se y lo siento"

"no te juzgare por que bueno ya sabes mi historia… pero que harás por Callie y Sofia"

"yo pienso ir a terapia y luchar por ella… pero tu te estas llevando"

"su padre me lo pidió… y creo que es buena idea"

"dime regresara?"

"yo no lo se, puede que conozca a alguien que la haga feliz como puede que se arrepienta y regrese… todavía la amas?"

Arizona no sabia que contestar, cuando quería decir si no salió nada de su boca-" estas confundida… espero que se te quite por que si es demasiado tarde puedes perder todo"

"yo lo se" Arizona contesto mientras miraba el suelo.

"hoy se va y aremos una fiesta en Joe a las 6, espero que vayas… seria bueno que Callie piense que por lo menos la quieres un poco" con eso salió de la habitación dejando a una Arizona mas triste y enojada consigo mismo.

…

"Owen" dijo Addison al verlo en el elevador.

"Dr. Montgomery…" dijo al recorda lo que Cristina le habia dicho.

"se que tu y Cristina tienen problemas… no algo que me debería importar pero como le importa a Callie, me importa a mi"

"yo no se que hacer… no se si dejar de anhelar o simplemente fingir que nunca paso e ir por ella, es solo que tal si tiene razón… que tal si después de un tiempo ella sigue diciendo no y yo la empezara a odiar por negarme algo"

"la odias ahora o la amas?"

Owen se quedo mirándola-"yo la amo mucho… pero no puedo negar que estoy enojado con ella… no se si el amor es suficiente o no"

"creo que eso piensa Cristina, lo peor es que ella no esta enojada contigo si no con ella por no poder querer eso que tu quieres… por tu felicidad ella es capaz de alejarse de ti"

Owen tenia los ojos cristalinos-" dime que hacer… por favor"

"no lo se… solo que puedes tener hoy una oportunidad… a las 6 en Joe habrá una pequeña fiesta, ve yo creo que puedes arreglar algunas cosas"

"yo ire" dijo Owen sin pensarlo, esto le dolió un poco a Addison por que así hubiese querido que contestara Arizona.

…

Eran las 6 y todos estaba ahí, Callie y Cristina se estaban divirtiendo… hace mucho que no pasaba… Callie dejo a Sofía con su hermana después de que Addison se había ido y ahora podía divertirse o hacer lo que quisiera. Y Cristina bueno ella no tenía ese problema.

Addison miro su reloj ya eran las 8, ni Owen ni Arizona estaban ahí, Owen dijo que vendría y tenia esperanza que asi fuera pero de Arizona no tenia ni idea de que pasaría.

20 para las 9 llego Owen, se metió entre toda la multitud y localizo a Addison-"crees que es una buena idea esto? No creo que quiera verme ella misma me lo dijo"

"no te preocupes ve y habla con ella, dile que estas horas se olviden de todo y divertirse" dándole una gran sonrisa.

"eso are" mientras se dirigía a buscar a Cristina pero fue detenido por Addison.

"Arizona, ella vendrá?" pregunto Addison.

"yo no lo se… no se veía muy bien, puede que no venga" dijo tristemente.

"bueno ve y buscala"

…

Owen encontró a Cristina y la abrazo de la cintura, esta se encontraba con Callie.

"creo que mejor los dejo" dijo Callie.

"no" dijo Cristina, pero cuando vio Callie se había ido.-" con que derecho vienes Owen" molesta.

"yo me invito Addison… además quería pasar tiempo contigo..." Owen puso un dedo sobre la boca de Cristina al ver que esta diría algo-"no digas nada… solo por este instante olvida todo el problema… quiero estar contigo y ya, solo por estas noche es todo lo que pido"

Al ver que Owen hablaba enserio y pensando que podría ser la ultima vez –" esta bien… solo tengo hasta las 12 es todo lo que puedo, no mas"

"como cenicientas vas a huir" dijo Owen en modo de broma

"que chistoso" con una sonrisa.

"hace tiempo que no te veía sonriendo asi, me gusta" mientras bailaban.

…

Eran las 10 y media.

"Callie estas bien?" pregunto Addison al ver que su amiga veía a Cristina y Owen.

" el quiere mucho a Cristina… en cambio Arizona" al decir su nombre-" la odio, la odio" comenzando a llorar.

Addison la tomo de la mano y se metieron al baño. Entonces Callie comenzó ha hablar mas duro-"sabes? cuando supe que me traiciono me desquite con todo el hospital, lanzando indirectas… quería desaparecer… quería matarla o no se… mi única fuerza y motor es Sofia delante de ella nunca dije nada… y cada vez que Sofia la llamaba se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y me preguntaba… por que Arizona cambio todo esto por una noche de aventura que puede que sea para siempre…" llorando

"tu sabes que solo fue un noche, Lauren se fue"

"como sea… ni si quiera vino… Owen esta aquí, el si ama a Cristian pero Arizona creo que ni me quiere mas en su vida"

"por que dices eso" mientras se acercaba a su amiga que se resbalaba por la pared para sentarse.

"ella ha dejado de buscarme… cuando ve a Sofia hace como si yo no estuviese"

"ella solo esta confundida por sus acciones pero yo creo que te ama a ti y Sofia" las dos se sentaron por un rato hasta que Addison decidió hablar-"hay un Karaoke por que no mejor cantas" con una sonrisa.

"no estoy para cantar Addison" dijo mientras seguía mirando el suelo.

"por que no, asi puedes desquitar tus sentimientos, además hay en tu idioma natal" con sonrisa.

"ok, tu ganas pero no me molestes si escojo una triste"

"no lo hare vamos" las dos se levantaron y salieron del baño.

…

"ahora mi amiga Calliope Torres nos cantara un canción" decía Addison mientras que Callie subía al escenario improvisado del bar, que no era otra cosa mas que la barra.

"bueno esta es una canción que nunca pensé que un dia dedicaría…" en ese momento entro Arizona, Callie no se percato y siguió hablando, a lo cual Arizona puso atención-"yo no se que pasara con nosotras en un futuro… pero por ahora esta canción describe lo que siento o mi miedos… se llama "lejos estamos mejor" de Motel."

Callie comenzó a cantar.

_Hoy rompo en llanto__  
__Pues se que todo esta decidido__  
__Te quiero tanto pero no es suficiente sentirlo__  
__Hemos intentado seguir por seguir__  
__Sin reconocer que ya no hay mas por hacer__  
__Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir__  
__Sin querer creer_

Callie comenzó a llorar como la canción lo decía. Owen miraba a Cristina, esta canción también era para ellos.

"tu crees que esta canción nos describe?" con lagrimas pregunto Cristina.

"espero que no" contesto Owen con lagrimas, los dos se tomaron de la mano mientras escuchaban la canción que mas que nada parecía decir su destino.

_Querida después de romper__  
__aunque no soporte perderte__  
__es inevitable nuestra separación__  
__Y este no es momento para entender__  
__Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor_

Callie no dejaba de llorar, y todos veían su dolor, ese dolor que no estallo hasta ahora, Arizona también lloraba y miraba en la distancia como ella era culpable del dolor de Callie.

Callie volteo hacia la puerta con la esperanza de ver a Arizona y ahí estaba ella, entonces las dos se vieron, cada una mostraba el dolor que sentían.

_De aquel amor tenemos solamente el recuerdo__  
__Luna sin sol creí que se a quedado desierto__  
__En ningún momento deje de sentir de sentirte a ti__  
__Podremos sobrevivir este rompimiento se debe cumplir__  
__por que hay que seguir___

_Querida después de romper aunque__  
__no soporte Perderte es inevitable nuestra separación__  
__Y este no es momento para entender__  
__Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor___

_Y aunque no soporte Perderte es inevitable__  
__Nuestra separación__  
__Y este no es momento para entender__  
__Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor.__  
_

Callie termino la canción con lagrimas pero antes dijo unas palabras dirigiéndose a Arizona –"como dije yo no se que pasara con nosotras pero por ahora lejos estamos mejor como dice la canción… se que es lo mejor para que estemos bien… el estar tan cerca y con estas heridas que no han cicatrizado puede matarnos… es chistoso que no lo estén ya que somos doctores… la distancia ahora no lastimara pero luego veremos que es lo correcto… pero todavía puedo decirte que… TE AMO" con esto Callie bajo corriendo y se metió al baño.

Owen y Cristina se quedaron viendo –" Owen tal como lo dijo Callie la distancia es lo mejor por ahora, no se si será para siempre… pero nunca dudes que te amo con todo mi ser y que siempre te llevare conmigo"

Owen la abrazo tanto, tan fuerte como podía para que no se marchara pero sabia que tenia que pasar-"yo también te amo… te amo tanto… y como dije antes espero que esa canción no nos describa"

….

**Nota: creo que ya volví al drama con este FF. Espero y les guste, se que no actualice pronto por que estaba bloqueada pero puede que con este capitulo pueda tener mas creatividad. Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES.

TITULO**: **_**a veces el amor no es suficiente.**_

9 capitulo.

Arizona se dirigió hasta la puerta del baño, pero Addison la detuvo.

"Arizona, no creo que sea lo mas prudente ahora, ella sigue muy dolida" Addison lo dijo en tono tranquilo y sintiendo la empatía por Arizona.

"dime que hacer? No puedo dejarla asi" viendo Addison con ganas de gritarle pero se limito, lo menos que quería es pelearse con la mejor amiga de Callie.

"ten, toma aquí escribe algo para Callie, nos vamos en 30 minutos… asi que ve y anda, te espero" Arizona tomo la hoja y el papel, ella no sabia que escribir, ni siquiera un te amo por que ni de esto estaba segura, pero aun asi decidió tratar de escribir algo.

…

"yo me voy en treinta minutos" dijo Cristina viendo su reloj.

"lo se… no te puedes quedar?" Owen miro suplicante a Cristina, y esta en serio quería decir que si.

"yo creo que necesitamos tiempo para pensar en lo que queremos y esperamos el uno del otro… pero ahora hay que disfrutar este tiempo no lo crees?"

"supongo que tienes la razón… sabes? Que tu carácter es lo que mas me enamor de ti, el nunca darte por vencida y hacer lo correcto… y que te preocupas por las personas aunque no lo quieres demostrar… esa frialdad que a veces conviertes en calor" dijo Owen con una sonrisa.

"muy romántico Owen" de manera sarcástica

"ves. Te lo dije"

"j aja"

"bueno ya… en que piensas?" dijo Owen queriendo que la platica nunca se terminara.

Cristina vio a Owen –"no lo se, es tan complicado expresarlo"

"a si por que?"

Cristina suspiro –" ya te dije que es difícil expresarlo"

"entiendo… entonces dime como te sientes con esta situación?" pregunto Owen tratando de poder entender a Cristina.

"siento enojo, desilusión, confusión, cansada… no de todo esto, tristeza, dolor, amargura, rencor… no se que mas decir" termino Cristina.

Owen abrazo a Cristina-"yo siento lo mismo… y lo peor es que aunque sentamos lo mismo no podemos resolverlo ahora"

"bueno de echo podríamos… pero uno tiene que ceder y jurar que nunca en la vida se le reprochara al otro" dijo Cristina tratando de encontrar una salida.

"yo… podría ceder" dijo Owen y Cristina sintió felicidad –"pero…" esa palabra que significaba que no todo era felicidad-" no se si pueda jurar que nunca te lo reprochare…"

" lo entiendo Owen, yo también no se si aguantaría eso del embarazo…" Owen se le quedo mirando. "que?"

"has pensado en eso de tener hijos?"

"yo… si desde que supe que era tu deseo… mas no el mio, todas las noches trato de saber que hacer para desear esto… pero simplemente no puedo y tu ya lo sabes bien" Cristina, con lagrimas en lo ojos.

Owen sabia bien ya que aborto un hijo de él -" se que es algo que te costaría y no te sentiras bien… y yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal"

"ok… ahora ya sabes por que tenemos que estar un rato separados no?"

"si… ahora se por que tenemos que hacer esto… quiera o no"

"comprendo… solo dime que si regresaras…"

Cristina con una sonrisa-" tengo que regresar"

…

Arizona se tardo 20 minutos en hacer esa carta, la doblo y luego se la dio a Addison que se habia quedado todo ese tiempo viendo como Arizona hacia la carta y vio el trabajo que a esta le costo.

"por que no fuiste a ver a Callie?" pregunto Arizona mientras le daba la hoja doblada.

"necesita un momento… y ten esto" dándole una hoja, Arizona abrió la hoja era un numero de celular y el nombre de su correo electrónico de Addison suponía ella.

"para que… no entiendo" dijo Arizona confundida.

"creo que te gustaría enviarle mensajes a ella… cualquier cosa… no se… por cierto dale esto a Owen cuando se desocupe de estar con Cristina" mientras se volteaban a ver a la pareja.

"claro y gracias"

"de nada, ahora bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, asi que hasta luego Arizona" dándole la mano.

"hasta luego… cuida de ella"

"lo hare" mientras que Arizona decidió salir del lugar no quería que Callie se volviera a sentir mal por su culpa.

…

Addison fue a la puerta del baño –"Callie?"

"no quiero hablar" grito Callie.

"eso no importa ahora, en 5 minutos salimos asi que sal de ahí… Arizona ya se fue"

Callie al escuchar esto abrió la puerta-"ya se fue" con tristeza

"ella no quiere incomodarte… se fue pero te daré algo que te ara feliz cuando estemos en el avión… ahora tengo que ir por Cristina te veo afuera." dijo Addison, mientras que Callie solo asentía.

…

Addison encontró rápidamente a Cristina –"yo disculpen pero si todavía quieres Cristina, nos tenemos que ir ya"

"yo… esta bien solo me despido de Owen"

"ok… aquí te espero, solo falta 3 minutos… apúrate" Addison se dio la vuelta y se quedo viendo desde lejos.

"bueno nos vemos Cristina" dijo Owen un poco triste y molesto.

"nos vemos… Owen" Cristina se acerco le dio un beso. Después se alejo.

…

Ya en el avión.

" por favor quitar esas caras de tristeza… nos vamos a lo LA" dijo Addison casi gritando, eran los únicos en primera clase aparte de todo.

"no estoy de humor Addie" dijo Callie suspirando.

"yo digo lo mismo… y si tienes tu propio avión por que nos vamos en este?" dijo Cristina queriendo cambiar el tema.

"por que hace tiempo que no hacia esto… es me gusta" dijo Addiso.

"creo que voy a dormir" termino por decir Callie.

"y yo igual"

"no, no, no... la noche es joven, temos bebidas y mucha comida"Addison queriendo hacer algo era mas que claro que no hiban a dormir solo a llorar y muy seguro pesadillas, ahora las quería mas que nada cansada:

"Addison… en serio no ves que no estamos de humor… solo dejame domir"

"ok… las dejo solo si me juran que no van a llorar y que si van a dormir"

Callir y Cristina se vieron entre si comenzando a llorar.

"se los dije, ahora hay que jugar o ver una película de terror o no se cualquier otra cosa"

"quiero un helado de chocolate" dijo Cristina secándose las lagrimas

"y ver una película" dijo Callie.

"ok," dijo Addison no muy convencida pero era mejor que escucharlas llorando.

…

Ahora tanto Callie, Cristina estaban llorando con tanto dolor y Addison un poco pero no como ellas.

"no se por que me hicieron ver "Diario de una pasión"" dijo Addison levantándose y molesta.

"votamos Addie, y gano esta" dijo Callie.

"si pero esta película… ustedes"

"no estamos para ver este tipo de cosas… pero con cualquiera terminaríamos llorando Addison" dijo Cristina secándose las lagrimas.

"ella tiene razón… de terror… a Arizona no le gustaban, y si fuera de caricarutura, comedia, ciencia ficción, o cualquier tema lloraríamos puesto que ver películas era algo que nos gustaba hacer con…" llorando otra vez.

"esta bien, esta bien… ahora en menos de una hora viajamos… que hacemos"

"mmm… no lo se" dijo Cristina.

"podemos…. Hacernos preguntas." dijo Callie luego de mucho pensarlo.

"para que?" pregunto Addison y Cristina.

"bueno yo tengo una prengustas que hacer con ciertas cosas… quiero entender mejor algunas situaciones" dijo Callie.

"pensándolo mejor… si puede ser que si" dijo Cristina.

"yo no lo creo… no aquí en el avión… podemos esperar hasta estar mejor … en tierra firme seria lo mejor" viendo las caras de Cristina y Callie-"se de que serán esas preguntas no quiero verlas llorar no ahora… tenemos que tomar un tiempo saben"

"pero…" dijo Cristina.

"no, no hay peros, pueden dormir un rato… mas no quiero escucharlas llorando, maldiciendo u otra cosa… no por ahora, no quiero que piensen que las he golpeando o amensado cuando vajemos y vean sus ojos rojos" djo Addison molesta-"entendido?"

"entendido" contestaron las otras dos.

…

Arizona estaba en su cuarto de hotel pensando en Callie, y Owen en el hospital recordando a Cristina, esta noche para ellos iba ser mas larga ya que de cierto modo estaban solos.


	10. 10 capitulo

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

Bueno yo no se muy bien como fue esa serie. Asi que disculpen si no se mucho de los personajes.

10 capitulo.

Callie y Cristina llegaron a la casa de Addison, donde gracias a Dios las dos llegaron a dormir y no llorar.

El gusto no le duro tanto, pues como a las 5: 30 escucho que alguien lloraba, salio de su habitación Addison y vio como Callie estaba limpiándose las lagrimas, Cristina seguía durmiendo, ella era un poco más fuerte, pero Callie, esta estaba mirando por la ventana.

" Callie" dijo Addison, Callie volteo rápidamente.

"yo siento haberte despertado"

"no te preocupes por eso, no podía dormir… que tienes Callie?"

"pensé que podría hacer esto… por lo visto no"

Addison se acordó de la carta-" espera un segundo Callie tengo algo para ti" Addison se metió a su cuarto.

"Addison no importa, yo me tengo que reponer, asi que mejor me voy a dormir"

"espera, esto te… no, de echo no se como será tu reacción"

"reacción para que?" entro Callie al cuarto de Addison, "que buscas?"

"espera, espera… lo encontré" dijo Addison levantando una hoja doblada.

"te sientes bien Addison, como una hoja doblada me puede hacer sentir bien o mal"

"no es solo una hoja doblada… aquí es algo escrito, lo escribió Arizona"

Callie no creía lo que escuchaba-"no, no quiero leerla, Addison" dijo Callie triste.

Addison tomo las manos de Callie y le dio la carta-"yo dije que te la daría, yo te la entrego, tu sabras si la lees o no… tengo que decir que le costo mucho hacer lo mucho o poco que puso ahí, Callie es tu decisión" y con esto Addison se fue.

Callie se sento en medio de la oscuridad pensando si leerla o no.

…

Cristina, comenzó ha hablar entre sus sueños.

"perdóname, perdóname" y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, Callie fue a verla y solo le conmovió como hasta en sus sueños trataba de de desear querer hacer totalmente feliz a Owen. Callie se acerco a Cristina.

"despierta, es solo un sueño" mientras la movía para que despertara, segundos después despertó.

"que haces aquí?" pregunto Cristina.

"tenias una pesadilla"

"oh, gracias por despertarme, es solo que al parecer no puedo ni dormir, de cierta manera me siento culpable… tu tampoco puedes domir?"

"no, extraño a Sofia y…" se detuvo.

"a Arizona… yo no se por que no regresan, digo ya pasaron por lo peor"

"quisiera, pero no es tan fácil" las dos se quedaron calladas, las dos sabían que no seria tan falcil.

…

Al di siguiente, Owen, llamo a unas personas para que ayudaran en los campos donde Callie y Cristina estaban.

"ok, podrías entoces llegar cuando?" dijo Owen.

"yo creo que pasado mañana… si tengo oportunidad de tomar un vuelo, a mas tardar dentro de tres dias"

"esta bien, gracias por venir"

"igualmente Owen, igualmente" colgando.

"_no se si esto es la mejor opción pero no tengo de otra" _pensó Owen mientras ordenaba algunos papeles que tenia en la mesa. Mientras suspiraba, la noche para el fue larga, apenas durmió 2 horas y en esas dos horas soñó con Cristina, pero no fue tan agradable… asi que prefirió no dormir mas, al menos que fuera necesario.

…

" estoy un poco cansada, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, todo me da asco casi todo, yo ni siquiera se si quiero estar aquí" comenzó a decir Arizona a la psicóloga.

"entiendo… pero por algo esta aqui, digame que espera de esta terapia?

"saber que es lo que quiero" dijo Arizona simplemente, hoy era su primer dia.

"no sabe lo que quiere?... eso pasa amenudo… ahora aremos un repaso de su historial, antes de conocer a la Dr. Torres usted tuvo muchas aventuras con otras mujeres hasta con las del hospital correcto?" Arizona asintió –"ok… tuvo una pelea de tener hijos… despues del accidente en el hospital uste acepto tener hijos" Arizona asintió una vez mas, lo peor todavía no pasaba –"se fue a Africa, regreso un par de meses depues, Callie estaba embarazada y usted acepto quearse con ella, luego hubo un choque donde usted le pido matrimonio, depues de pasar por todo esto todo parecía bien hasta que fue el accidente del avión donde perdió la pierna y depues de un duro año engaño a su esposa?"

"si" dijo Arizona.

"ok… la hora se acabo, solo piense en todo lo que ha pasado y piense en que realmente quieres en la vida, todavía tenemos mucho en que trabajar… e intente dormir"

Arizona asintió y se marcho.

…

LA. De noche. Casa de Addison.

" es bueno que les aya gustado el hospital, como ven tendrán mucho tiempo para poder pensar en sus vidas"

"si suena bien… pero aburrido" dijo Cristina.

"supongo… pero esto recuerden que es mas para reflexionar que es lo que quieren" se volteo hacia Callie –" lo leiste Callie? Esta no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza.

"leer que?"

"la carta que hizo Arizona"

"oh, ya veo… hay que leerla" dijo Cristina con una sonrisa –" vamos que esperas Callie?"

"yo, no creo que pueda leerla, tengo miedo lo que escribió"

"Callie" Addison se acerco a Callie-"tienes que hacerlo… eso te puede ayudar"

"pero que tal si dice que me dejo de amar… que tal si ya no quiere regresar conmigo… o algo sobre Sofia?" rompiendo en llanto

"tienes que leerlo… luego puedes romperla o quedártela, pero lo tienes que hacer Callie"

"yo creo que si" dijo Cristina, Callie dio un respiro.

"ok" Callie saco la carta -"pero yo sola" dijo Callie con tristeza y miedo.

"que? Hay yo quiero ver lo que dice" Cristina con pucheros.

"vamos a la cocina Cristina" dijo Addison mientras se la llevaba.

Callie se sento y abrió la carta poco a poco y comenzó a leer.

_Callie, no se si lo vas ha leer… esto me costo mucho trabajo no encontraba la manera de escribirla… yo lo siento por hacerte daño… dije que nunca lo haría y sin embargo lo hice… no se si pueda perdonármelo… nada de esto tiene que ver contigo aunque pienses que si… todo es mi culpa, a partir de mañana tomare terapia… se que tenia que hacerlo desde antes, ahora lo hago por que no se que quiero en mi vida… bueno si solo una cosa mi familia eso es todo lo que se. Espero que este tiempo que estés ahí en lo LA te sirva… espero que regreses._

_Hasta pronto._

_Arizona._

Callie comenzó a llorar.

…

"Addison crees que Owen cambiaria por mi" pregunto Cristina mientras jugaba con la comida.

"por que preguntas eso?"

"bueno, es solo que tanto Callie como Arizona cambiaron de opinión por hacer feliz al otro"

"mmm… ya veo, bueno todos son diferentes, el amor es diferente para cada pareja… su amor era de complacer el otro aunque significara que tenían que sacrificar sus sueños… el amor de Owen y tu… bueno es como un amor sin sacrificios por ambos lados… el quiere ceder pero tu no lo dejas por que no quieres que sufra por tu culpa… y esto no te dejaría vivir en paz…. Pero si tu te sacrificaras tendrás miedo de perder todo lo que has logrado y lo que puedes lograr en tu trabajo ya que es algo que te importa tanto como Owen" termino Addison.

Cristina puso su cabeza entre sus brazos, de cierta menera tenia razón… "Addison… que tengo que hacer?" dijo Cristina ya con lagrimas.

"solo tomar una decisión eso es todo, estar segura de que es la correcta y Owen lo entenderá"

…

Seattle. Noche.

" Owen, te estaba buscando" dijo Arizona mientras se metia a la oficina.

"que pasa Arizona?"

"Addison me pidió que también te diera esto, es un numero y correo para que envíes textos a Cristina" dijo dándole el papel.

"Gracias pero no se si pueda hacer eso" tomando el papel y guardándolo en su bata.

"bueno ya somos dos, tampoco puedo, hoy lo intente… y no pude… buenas noche Owen" Arizona se levanto y se fue.

"buenas noches y buenas noches Cristina."


	11. Chapter 11

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

Bueno yo no se muy bien como fue esa serie. Asi que disculpen si no se mucho de los personajes.

11 capitulo.

Han pasado algunos dias, una pesadilla para Addison. Tanto Callie como Cristina parecían sonámbulos, no reían, apenas comían, todo lo hacían cotidiano, levantarse a las 8, tomar una duchar, cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse, desayunar cereal, irse al trabajo, llegar a la hora estimada después de su trabajo entre 6-8 pm, comer, ver tele e irse a dormir… lo bueno es que no lloraban. Y Callie hacia su llamada matutina y antes de dormir a su hija que estaba con su hermana… la única vez que se le notaba feliz.

Callie y Cristina estaban desayunando en silencio, Addison no aguanto mas.

"mírense chicas… es un fastidio esto" dijo en tono alto. Las dos mujeres se vieron entre si, asintieron y siguieron comiendo. –"ya basta… tu Callie iras con un psicólogo y tu Cristina tienes hoy el día libre… no te quiero en la casa hasta las 4 pm… asi que busca con que entretenerte…. Y Calli tu después de la terapia te divertirás entendido?"

Las dos asintieron. Fastidiando mas a Addison.

…

Callie fue una terapia con la psicóloga Miriam.

"yo no se como hacer esto… digo, Addison me obligo a venir" dijo a la psicóloga que notaba su molestia.

"si no quieres venir, no es necesario que lo hagas lo sabes?"

"lo se… pero no conoce a Addison tan bien como yo… me metaria"

"seria poco profesional de mi… pero en algo tienes que perder el tiempo en la próxima hora" dijo la Miriam mirando a Callie.

"cree que si… que se puede hacer aquí?"

"hablar, solo hablar"

"no quiero hablar… pero estamos hablando… asi que este es su truco?"

Miriam dio una sonrisa en afirmación.

"al grano!... muy probablemente ya sabe todo… eres la amiga de Addy… asi que lo sabe, y yo no se… me siento tan mal… siento que fui engañada por todo un año… fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando todo estaba mal" rompiendo en llanto.

Miriam se acerco …"Callie, ella lo hizo por ti, lucho por ti… pero al no recibir terapia… toda esa felicidad en cualquier momento se acabaría"

"lo se, creo que en el fondo siempre supe eso… pero ser infiel?"

"debe haber alguna razón"

Callie se rio sarcásticamente-"ni siquiera sabe cual es"

…

"_maldita Addison, hacerme venir al parque e ir al centro comercial…. Es tan aburrido" _Cristina decía entre dientes… y un chico la escucho.

"disculpe señorita" dijo el chico, Cristina se volteo y vio a un hombre de 35 años aprox. De color cobre, alto, formido y unos ojos color café claro hermosos.

"que?" dijo Cristina, fría.

"bueno es que solo he visto que dice cosas entre dientes y se ve muy molesta, puedo ayudarle?"

"yo… no, no lo creo, solo es que estoy obligada ha estar aquí hasta las 4 y apenas son…" miro su reloj –" las 12"

"bueno… si no quieres estar aquí… que haces aquí?"

"tengo que… últimamente todo lo hago cotidiano junto con Callie… una amiga, las dos vinimos aquí para superar o tratar de arreglar algo, pero en vez de eso nos encerramos en lo cotidiano… y Addison su amiga… nos obligo hacer cosas diferentes"

"entiendo… quieres hablar?" pregunto.

"yo ni siquiera se tu nombre"

"disculpa soy Leonardo… pero casi todos me dicen leo"

"Leo… me gusta soy Cristina"

"Ok Cristina… vámonos" tomo la mano de Cristina y se fueron.

…

"que es este lugar?" pregunto Cristina viendo lo hermoso y relajante que era.

"este es una cafetería , donde muchos artistas vienen para relajarse, también doctores, empresarios e infinidad de personas"

"es genial este lugar"

"lo se, yo vengo por lo menos una vez a la semana… y bien que es lo que te preocupa?" sentándose en una mesa.

"bueno… mi novio quiere tener hijos y yo no… nos amamos mucho lo se, pero no quiero sacrificar esto que tengo… siempre me ha importado mas el trabajo, el trabajo, mi profesión son tan importantes como el, pero el tener hijos es algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar"

"entiendo… yo tampoco quiero tener hijos y no es que tenga miedo al cambio… solo que no es algo que me apetece, sabes? Me sentiría mal tener hijos que se que no voy a cuidar, que no estare ahí cuando me necesiten… prefiero ser un tío, eso suena mejor para mi"

"eso es lo que yo digo" dijo Cristina sintiendo que alguien por fin la entendía.

"si, pero antes lo intente, estuve casado con una doctora… ella quería tener hijos yo no…" Cristina vio como Leo dejo de sonreír –" me odiaba por no desearlo y mas cuando veía que sus ojos brillaban al ver los niños corriendo por el parque, o veía su sobrina… me dolía tanto que pensé que yo era una mala persona… yo la amaba… corrección la amo con toda mi vida, yo le dije adelante hay que tener un hijo, y ella se puso tan feliz, su sonrisa y alegría… ella quedo embarazada pero tuvo un aborto, lo volvimos a intentar y paso tres ocasiones mas… yo no sabia por que hasta que me di cuenta que yo no lo deseaba, en si cuando se embarazaba comenzábamos a discutir y los perdía poco despues, era mi culpa, discutíamos por que no me interesaba el nombre del bebe, por que no asistía a una cosa para ser padres, por que no cuidaba a su sobrina cuando venia y decía que así cuidaría de mi hijo… tenia razón yo nunca quise un hijo, y lo dejamos de intentar"

"y que paso con ustedes?"

"terminamos… yo un 8 de enero le pedí que termináramos, ella no quería, estábamos bien, pero yo veía el dolor que tenia por no darle lo que quería, me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije que igual la amaba… pero que yo no la hacia feliz… era mejor terminar para que ella lo fuera… y ella empaco sus cosas y se fue, la ultimas palabras que le dije fueron… si tenemos que terminar juntos pasara, y ahora ella tiene una familia, es feliz y nosotros buenos amigos"

"y tu le has dicho tus sentimientos por ella?"

"no es necesario, ella lo sabe, cada vez que puedo le digo que la amo, pero eso no importa, yo ahora vivo feliz con mi decisión y ella es feliz, no importa que no estemos juntos, yo tengo una parte de su corazón y ella tiene una parte del mío, nunca nos dejaremos pase lo que pase nunca, siempre estaremos juntos… y quien sabe en otra vida… puede que el universo si nos quiera juntos"

…

"ha avanzado Dr. Robbins" dijo la psicóloga.

"gracias, es bueno saberlo… aunque solo llevo solo unos dias" dijo triste.

"digame… que sintió cuando engaño a Callie?"

Este era el momento que no quería llegar-" al principio… pensé mucho en Callie, por eso me iba a salir del cuarto… pero despues dijo algo de perder el control… y algo paso en mi cabeza… muy confuso… pensé en Callie minutos después y me sentí mas culpable al levantarme de la cama"

"y que paso en tu cabeza?"

"dije que fue confuso… mezcla de mi pasado… yo podía conseguir cualquier mujer… y luego yo estaba casada… luego sentimientos de amor y odio por Callie, venganza y luego traición.. no se como decir… solo confuso"

"ok… y amas a Callie?"

"yo creo que si… o tal vez estoy tan acostumbrada ya a la familia que provoca que siento esto… o realmente amo tanto a Callie"

"con todo esto… se ha notado que usted cambio mucho por que?"

"como que por que?... es mas que lógico… por amor"

"amor que ya dejo de tener por ella?" continuo presionando a Arizona.

"yo… es que estoy tan enojada con ella… se que lo que hizo fue por salvarme la vida, soy doctora entiendo eso… pero una parte de mi… solo no puede aceptar esto" lo ultimo sonó como un susurro.

…

Owen estaba en una sala mirando a la nada, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

"lo siento… pense que no estaba ocupada" dijo Derek

"no te preocupes… yo" dejo de hablar y se levanto para irse pero Derek lo detuvo.

"que te pasa? Es por Cristina verdad?"

"es que no se que hacer… ella y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas" dijo con voz cansada.

"lo se, bueno de echo todo el hospital lo sabe"

"gracias Derek" con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando como el rumor viaja mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

"es que todos hemos visto su relación… superaron las cosas que pensé que no se podrían superar… tienen un lazo muy grande ustedes dos… y lo sabes, se aman… que mas pueden pedir?" dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

"no es tan fácil… ella no quiere hijos yo si… y uno de los dos tiene que ceder, que seré yo sino la pierdo" dijo mientras perdía el brillo en sus ojos, el quería una familia… pero el quería mas a Cristina que podría ser su única familia.

"yo no se que seria lo correcto… pero si vas hacer feliz por hacer eso en el futuro y estas seguro… entonces hazlo"

"esa es la situación Derek… no se si hezo me ara feliz dentro de 10 años, quiero creer que pasara pero no lo se, simplemente no lo se"

"se lo que se siente… pero Meredith y yo pensamos igual al fin acabo, pero ustedes son muy contrarios en casi todo"

"lo se… pero es lo que me gusta de ella, su orgullo de niña infantil, su a veces egoísmo, siempre trata ser mejor y superior, no se me gustan creo mas sus defectos que sus virtudes" dijo sonriendo.

"vaya eres la primera vez que oigo que alguien se enamora de ese tipo de imperfecciones… y ahora creo mas que nada que si tienen que estar juntos"

"si, es raro pero me gusta"

"supongo… bueno mejor me voy" dijo Derek, salio del cuarto y le dio una sonrisa a Owen.

…

Owen, en un cuarto de hotel con su laptop, comenzó a escribir.

_Cristina… te extraño… hoy hable con Derek y me di cuenta que realmente te necesito en mi vida._

_Sabes que eres una mujer impresionante… nunca en mi vida habia visto alguien que fuera tan trabajadora y talentosa como tu. Debo decirte que lo que mas me enamoro de ti fue ese orgullo tan infantil que tienes, no se exactamente por que pero es algo de lo cual me gusta demasiado, y la manera en que cuidas a tus amigos y te preocupas por ellos aunque digas que no lo haces._

_Espero que te diviertas alla, y no molestes mucho a Addison que lo hace por tu bien, cualquier cosa que te diga hazla… disfruta todo y piensa las cosas… cualquier decisión que tengas recuerda que siempre te amare._

Owen termino y lo envio al correo de Addison, ahora Owen sentía que por fin podía tomar un descanso.

…

Addison estaba comiendo cuando recibió el mensaje, para su fortuna ahí estaba Cristina pero también Callie.

"hey Cristina… te llego un mensaje de Owen" dijo Addison.

"que?" no creía lo que escuchaba.

"un mensaje de…"

"si, ya lo se… pero no se si debo leerlo"

"vamos Cristina… tu por lo menos recibes mensajes" dijo Callie un poco triste.

"si, supongo… lo leeré" dijo abriendo le e-mail, le dio una sonrisa y lagrimas, luego lo guardo en su propio correo y lo elimino del de Addison.-"listo hay que comer" dijo con una sonrisa, por lo menos Cristina ya estaba mejor, pero Callie no.

"no nos dirás lo que dice?"

"mmm… claro que me ama y que le gustan mas mis defectos… eso es bonito" dijo y continuo comiendo.

"que le paso en este dia?" pregunto Callie a Addison.

"no lo se, hey Cristina que te paso hoy en el parque?" dijo Callie.

"cosas, que solo diré hasta que pueda comprender que debo hacer, así que sigan comiendo por que se enfría"

…

Dia siguiente.

"bien es un gusto verte otra vez Teddy, gracias por venir" Teddy sonrió a Owen.-" y muchas gracias también Dr. Emily"

"el placer es mio" dijo la Dr. Emily.

…

"Owen, que bueno que te veo, necesito el permiso…" dijo Arizona que dejo de hablar por ver a Teddy.

"Teddy, es bueno verte"

"digo lo mismo Arizona" abrazando a Arizona. –" y como esta Callie?" vio tristeza en Arizona y Owen haciendo señas-" lo siento, no tenia ni idea"

"si, bueno es mi culpa" dijo Arizona mirando el suelo.

"nos permites un momento " dijo Owen.

"si, voy a ver mis pacientes. Luego nos vemos Arizona" y salió de la sala.

"Arizona… se que no me debo meter, pero no te ves muy bien"

"gracias Dr. Hunt" dijo sarcásticamente.

"lo digo enserio, ya hablaste con Callie" Arizona negó-" han pasado 5 dias, Arizona creo que deberías llamarla"

"yo no se que decirle… todavía siento desprecio por ella y tengo confusión de si la amo o no"

"ok, y a tu hija la llamas?"

La cara de Arizona se ilumino-" si todas las noches, me hace feliz ella"

"no es raro?"

"a que te refieres?" dijo Arizona.

"que Sofia en idéntica a Callie, tu amas esa niña por que es parte de Callie, si no la amaras la llamarías debes en cuando, es mas ni lucharías por ella"

"Dr. Hunt por favor firme este permiso" dijo Arizona, pero ahora por lo menos parecía que Owen tenia un poco de razón. Owen tomo el lapicero y firmo.

"Arizona, lo digo enserio, si le envias solo un mensaje a Callie con lo que sientes te sentirás mejor, yo se lo envíe a Cristina y ahora me siento un poco mejor"

"mira Owen" viendo que este continuaba-" lo que le escribiste a Cristina de seguro fue un te amo, yo ni siquiera puedo escribirle eso a Callie, no la quiero dañar mas y no estoy segura de que quiera leer un mensaje mío, así que gracias por la firma Dr. Hunt" Salió de la sala.

…

**Nota : estaré actualizando este FF diario hasta que llegue al capitulo 14 ya que necesito que estén parejos en capítulos este y el otro FF.**


	12. Chapter 12

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

Bueno yo no se muy bien como fue esa serie. Asi que disculpen si no se mucho de los personajes.

12 capitulo.

Una semana después.

"así que le envías mensajes a Cristina todas las noches?" pregunto Derek.

"si, me hace feliz… no se si los lee o los ignora… solo me siento mejor" dijo Owen.

"ya veo, y que le escribes?"

"que la amo, que no puedo estar sin ella. Y luego algunas cosas que me gustan de ella, no se lo que se me viene a la cabeza en ese momento"

"eso significa que ya tomaste un decisión verdad?" pregunto Derek.

"si… dejare de querer hijos, solo me importa estar cerca de Cristina, ella es mi felicidad" dijo Owen, mas para si que para Derek.

"me alegro… si eso te hace feliz adelante"

…

Arizona estaba tomando su almuerzo cuando llego Teddy.

"hey" dijo Arizona.

"hola" correspondió Teddy, tomando asiento.

"es bueno tenerte de regreso" dijo Arizona.

"eso me lo dices diario… puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"si, claro"

"Owen le envía mensajes a diario a Cristina… tu haces lo mismo?"

Arizona bajo su comida que ya iba para su boca y se la quedo mirando-" Teddy… yo" suspiro –"no lo he hecho, ni uno solo"

"por que no?, ella de seguro espera un mensaje"

"no se que escribirle, todavía siento un enojo por ella, esta mal pero lo tengo"

"ok… y que hay de Lauren?"

"de ella, no se nada, me envió unos mensajes pero los borre antes de leerlos", Teddy sonrió al escuchar esto.-"por que sonríes?"

"que eso significa que tu no amas a Lauren y tu corazón todavía le pertenece a Callie"

"Teddy, enserio…"

"hablo enserio y lo que te dijo Owen… tiene razón, tu amas a Sofia por que sigues amando a Callie, además se nota en ti que todavía la amas… por eso vas a terapia, tu no solo lo haces por ti, también por ellas… además tu misma dijiste "lo único que quieres es tu familia de regreso" no lo dirías si no sintieras amor"

"esta bien Teddy… yo amo a Callie todavía" dijo Arizona pensado que no saldría esa palabara, sino mas bien un la odio… pero no.

"ves… que te costaba decirlo"

"Teddy siempre tienes la razón?"

"debes en cuando" dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora el problema para Arizona era si es capaz de arreglar su vida.

…

"esto se ve mal" pensó para si mismo Owen, un autobús se estrello y tenia muchos pacientes heridos y dos muertos por lo menos cada 3 horas, iban 40 en el autobús y 10 que se atropellaron, apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y ya habían 15 muertos. Y ahora abian 20 de gravedad, 10 estables y 5 con apenas rasguños. Todos los médicos se movían de un lado a otro, todo es hospital estaba saturado.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y todo ahora estaba mas tranquilo… 15 murieron, ahora faltaba ver quien podría pasar la noche para estar bien, solo 5 fueron dados de alta. Owen estaba exhausto, estuvo parado todo el dia.

Owen vio familias destruirse por este accidente, murieron niños, madres y padres… ahora sentía que tener una familia seria mas difícil si se pensaba en la muerte de uno de ellos. Tal ves ver esto era por que el no estaba ello para tener una familia… o bueno eso es lo que Owen sentía.

…

" hola Arizona?" dijo Owen que estaba en su cuarto llamando a Arizona por teléfono.

"si Owen"

"tienes el teléfono de la casa de Addison"

"creo que si… por?"

"quiero hablar con Cristina" dijo Owen.

"si, espérame…" Arizona busco el numero en su celular que Addison le dio por si pasaba algo.-"si, es …"

"Gracias" dijo Owen y colgó.

…

LA.

"cuéntanos de el?" dijo Callie, casi implorando a Cristina. Asi llevaban Addison y Callie preguntándole la ultima semana.

"ok… el es abogado, tiene 35 años de edad y me cae bien… eso es todo"

"como si te creyéramos que es todo… sales del hospital y llegas hasta las 8 a casa, además te ves mas sonriente… eso no es normal en ti" dijo Addison.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Callie lo iba a tomar pero vio que era el numero de Owen.-" es Owen, Cristina" dijo Callie.

"no contestes, todavía no estoy preparada para hablar con el"

" ok", paso en buzón de voz y Owen empezó ha hablar.

_Cristina… yo solo quería marcarte, escribir es bueno, pero hablarte es mejor aunque no te escuche. Te extraño tanto Cristina._

_Hoy hubo un accidente y fallecieron muchas personas… familias se desbastaban por cada hijo o padre muerto… yo no quiero eso, te necesito solo a ti Cristina, solo a ti. No necesito una familia para ser feliz por que tu eres mi felicidad._

_Enserio te extraño tanto, te amo mas que mi vida… y espero tu regreso Cristina, solo no lo olvides, lo que te haga sentir feliz a ti… a mi también me hará feliz. Adiós. _Owen colgó.

"eso fue lindo" dijo Addison al ver un poco de felicidad en Cristina y la tristeza en Callie, esta no recibía nada de mensajes o llamadas por parte de Arizona.

"si, si que lo fue" dijo Cristina.

"y que piensas hacer?" pregunto Addison.

"yo todavía pienso en eso… creo que cuando tenga que volver a Seattle sabré que hacer" dijo Cristina.-" y ya hablando de esto… que hay de ti Callie?"

"yo no lo se… ir con el psicólogo me ayuda y pienso que puedo superar muchas cosas ya… pero Arizona no me busca, y bueno creo que lo nuestro se ha acabado" Callie tratando de deter las lagrimas.

"pero tienes que salir adelante… que harás cuando vuelvas?" dijo Addison.

"yo are frente a todo lo que sea necesario Addison… no te preocupes estaré bien."

…

" Teddy no se por que me trajiste a Joe" dijo Arizona.

"si tampoco yo lo entiendo" continuo Owen.

"ustedes dos son mis amigos… y verlos tristes es horrible, de tan solo verlos dan pena" dijo Teddy.

"ya lo entendimos" Owen y Arizona dicen al mismo tiempo.

"eso es bueno… asi que comencemos"

…

Owen y Arizona ahora estaban borrachos, Teddy no creía lo que estaba viendo, despues de la primera cerveza nadie los pudo detener, bebieron hasta que ya no pudieron mas.

" Arizona buenas noches" dijo Teddy que dejo a Arizona hasta su cuarto de hotel.

"buenas… noches" dijo Arizona y se metió a su cuarto. Se dejo caer en un sofá. –" me siento tan sola, es horrible esto… mmm tal vez debería llamarla" Arizona tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de Addison.

…

Callie estaba comiendo algo cuando escucho el teléfono, decidió no contestar pero cuando escucho quien era…

"_Callie… si, lo se estoy borracha… por que? Ni siquiera me acuerdo por que bebí… he estado comunicándome con Sofia todos los dias ella se escucha tan feliz" _su voz casi quebrándose "_ mmm hace tiempo hable con Owen, bueno el hablo conmigo y creo que tiene razón te sigo amando, es raro hace tiempo que no te lo digo… y lo siento tanto Callie por haberte tratado mal este ultimo año y por engañarte… yo lo siento, no tienes ni idea… la terapia me esta ayudando… me hubiese gustado hablarte en tono normal y no borracha… siento no haberte llamado antes, no tenia el volor… espero no olvidar que hice esto, bueno te enviare un mensaje mañana si me acuerdo de lo que estoy haciendo ahora… ya sabes las lagunas que pasan cuando tomas en tu memoria… te amo Cal, te amo." _Colgo el teléfono, Callie lloraba.

…

Owen se levanto medio desnudo en la cama de Teddy.

" Teddy?" dijo Owen que vio que Teddy estaba tomando una ducha.

"si?" dijo Teddy.

"que paso anoche?"

"tomaste mucho… no me dijiste donde vivías y tuve que traerte a mi departamento, hablamos un poco, luego casi me besas… pero yo se lo que sientes por Cristina, tu te quitaste la ropa y dormiste en mi cama, yo dormi en el sofá… nada de que procuparse"

"es bueno saberlo" dijo Owen –"y Arizona?"

"ella esta en su cuarto de hotel… quieres tomar una ducha?" mientras que Teddy salía en bata.

"si, claro" Owen se metió y tomo una ducha, mientras Teddy se vestia.

Owen salio y olio un rico desayuno.

"hay hot cakes y jugo de naranja, huevos y algo de tocino" dijo Teddy.

"eso suena bien"

"lo se, luego nos vamos a trabajar"

…


	13. Chapter 13

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

Bueno yo no se muy bien como fue esa serie. Asi que disculpen si no se mucho de los personajes.

**Nota: 2 capítulos publicados 12 y 13.**

13 capitulo.

" ella me llamo" dijo Callie a Addison y Cristina.

"ow, no me lo esperaba… y como te sientes?" pregunto Addison.

"yo no lo se, estaba borracha y dijo que hoy me enviaría un mensaje si se acordaba" dijo Callie sin emoción.

"pensé que te sentirías feliz?" dijo cristina.

"bueno… tuvo el valor suficiente hasta que se emborracho… y creo que fue por que la deprimió tanto para hablarme"

"Callie… asi fue como te beso en es baño sucio" dijo Cristina.

"si… pero era diferente… ella era alegre, no tenia que pedir perdón por nada y yo no sabia que seria el amor de mi vida"

"ok, esta bien… que tal si hablamos hoy en la noche, ahora ir a trabajar" dijo Addison.

…

Owen estaba en su oficina, al parecer esta dia iba a ser calmado. Tuvo pequeños recuerdos de lo que paso cuando tomo y recordó lo que habia pasado con Teddy, se sentía un poco decepcionado de si, y muy orgulloso de que Teddy lo detuviese.

…

LA.

"que haces aquí Leo?" pregunto Cristina.

"quería verte" dijo Leo sonriente.

Cristina pensó que estaba coqueteando con ella –"estas coqueteando conmigo… por que…"

"no, claro que no, tu eres mas mi tipo de amiga que de otra cosa… y solo venia a visitarte para decirte adiós"

"que por que?" dijo Cristina preocupada.

"bueno, me voy a Seattle donde seguro te vere"

"te vas para alla?"

"si, buena fuente de trabajo y me quedare ahí por algún tiempo"

"esta bien, te extrañare" dijo Cristina

"yo igual, asi que nos vemos" mientras se despedía de Cristina. Era claro que gracias a Leo, Cristina cambio, pero su cambio era mas notorio cuando estaba con él, en si seguía siendo algo fría.

…

Seattle.

"hey Teddy, como te fue con Owen?" pregunto Arizona, tomando asiento al lado de Teddy que estaba en una sala del hospital-

"casi termino besándolo" dijo Teddy.

"que?" pregunto Arizona.

"bueno lo detuve, el me iba a besar pero yo lo detuve"

"ok, menos mal" dijo Arizona sintiendo alivio, esto le provocaría mas dolor a Teddy.

"y que hay de ti, llegaste a dormir?" dijo Teddy tratando de cambiar de opinión.

"yo creo que le llame a Callie" timida.

"asi, eso es genial Arizona"

"y le dije que la amo"

"eso es mejor que genial" dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

"no, no lo es, la llame borracha, no me acordaba de esto pense que era un sueño hasta que vi el teléfono con el numero de Addison"

"ve el lado bueno, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"

"si, pero Lauren viene hoy y yo no se que hacer"

"Lauren, viene hoy?"

"si"

…

Arizona estaba caminando por el piso de PED, cuando vio a Lauren.

"hey Arizona" dijo Lauren acercándose a ella.

"que haces aquí Lauren, pense que nunca regresarías"

"tenia que regresar por una rubia" dijo coquetamente.

"y quien es? Espero no ser yo"

"eres tu"

"mira Lauren, no siento nada por ti, tu fuiste un error"

"pero mientras estábamos en la cama, no parecía importarte"

"no quiero pelear aquí… solo vete, fuiste un erro y yo sigo amando a Callie, ahora vete"

"me ire, solo hasta hablar con Callie"

"tu no tienes nada de que hablar"

"claro que si… nos vemos Arizona, estaré aquí hasta el regreso de Callie"

…

Arizona estaba en el hotel. No sabia si escribir o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

_Bueno me acorde, ahora en mi juicio, todo lo que dije ayer es cierto Callie… yo te amo, se que estas enojada conmigo y yo, bueno las terapia me ayuda… yo se que lo que hiciste por mi fue para salvarme la vida, lamento las palabras que te dije ese dia, de echo lamento todo ese dia._

_Se que no quieres que hable de Laure… pero bueno ella al parecer quiere hablar contigo, no sabia si decírtelo o no, pero no quiero secretos asi que mejor lo digo. _

_Lamento tanto en tardar en escribir… pero lo hice, no se si esto mejore algo entre nosotros, pero se siente bien hacerlo. Se que lo he dicho antes pero lo siento, enserio lo siento, siento tanto dañarte cuando dije que no seria capaz de hacerte daño… lo siento tanto. Y te amo._

Arizona envio el mensaje, por lo menos esto si podía cumplir.

…

LA. Noche.

"un mensaje te llego Callie" dijo Addison.

"envíalo a mi correo Addison, no se si quiera leerlo" dijo Callie.

"yo creo que deberías leerlo, ella cumplió con su palabra"

"esta bien, dejame leer" Addison se quito y tanto ella como Cristina se quedaron viendo las reacciones de Callie, triste, luego enojada y luego enojada, triste.

"y bien?" pregunto Cristina.

"ella dice que esta en su juicio que me ama, que lo siente y que Lauren quiere hablar conmigo"

"ella, enserio… espero que se prepare, será una gran pelea" dijo Cristina, Callie casi la mata con la mirada.

"cálmense, por que no mejor hacemos lo que dijimos hoy en la mañana… que tal resolver sus dudas ya." dijo Addison.

Callie y Cristina se quedaron viendo, las dos necesitaban respuestas, asi que si lo jugarían. –"puede funsionar" contesto Callie.

"ok… yo comienzo" dijo Addison. –"para las dos… regresarían con sus parejas si Owen sede y Arizona terminara la terapia, te buscara y pidiera perdón"

"si lo haría" dijo Cristina.

Callie se quedo pensando por un rato –"yo no lo se" dijo finalmente Callie.

"mi turno" dijo Cristina-" para Callie, dejaras algún dia de amar a Arizona?" dijo Cristina.

Callie suspiro-" siempre la amare… bien mi turno… Addison, que sentiste al engañar a Derek?"

"Enserio Callie… eso paso hace mil años" dijo Addison.

"tu comensaste este juego… asi que si"

"ok, yo me sentía triste cada vez que lo miraba, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, pero a la vez esta feliz, por que la relación entre Derek y yo no era la mejor… no pasábamos tiempo como amantes… si no mas bien como amigos, sentía culpa demasiada culpa diría yo… ahora mi turno, Cristina, serias capaz de ceder en tener hijos por Owen?"

Cristina se quedo mirando y luego recordó todo lo que ha vivido y lo que aprendió con Leo –" no… mi turno"

"eso fue rápido" dijo Callie.

"ok… mi turno" siguió Cristina –" Callie, como lograste convencer a Arizona de tener hijos?"

"yo… no la convenci, ninguna de las dos podíamos vivir sin la otra… estar separadas nos dolia, supongo que ella en el fondo si queria tener una familia conmigo, no lo se, eso seria mas bien una pregunta para ella" finalmente termino Callie. –" mi turno, Cristina, como perdonaste la infidelidad de Owen?"

"lo amaba mucho… además yo hice algo malo para el, lo queria tanto y lo hizo en un momento de debilidad, no se como explicarlo, creo que amarlo tanto y quererle dar otra oportunidad donde el no cometiera fallas ayudo, aparte que el puso de su granito para que lograra que lo perdonara"

"ok mi turno" dijo Addison –" Cristina, en la pregunta anterior solo dijiste no, por que no?

Suspiro –" es algo que ya intente. No pude simplemente no pude… y si eso lo hace triste yo prefería dejarlo, yo trate de sacrificar esa parte de mi pero no pude… no seria justo para Owen que le hiciera algo asi, si su sueño es una familia que la tenga, el siempre vivirá en mi corazón y seria suficiente para mi" dijo Cristina viendo que las otras se sorprendió por lo que dijo, nunc a pensaron que diría algo tan profundo –"que?" nadie contesto –" bueno es mi turno, Callie, crees que Arizona todavía te ama?"

"supongo que si" no muy convencidad –" creo que ya mejor hay que terminar quiero descansar"

"ok" dijo Cristina y Addison.


	14. Chapter 14

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

Bueno yo no se muy bien como fue esa serie. Asi que disculpen si no se mucho de los personajes.

14 capitulo.

Arizona estaba en su cuarto de hotel, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Se levanto y la abrió.

"Aria?" dijo Arizona, luego vio a Sofia que le sonreía, -"hola bebe" dijo Arizona a Sofia

"que no vas a invitarnos a pasar?" dijo Aria con un tono feliz.

"o si claro, pasen" Aria y Sofia entraron. –"y gustas algo Aria?" pregunto Arizona, mientras tomaba su hija y jugaba con ella.

"no, gracias… no preguntaras por que estoy aquí?"

"eh" Arizona no sabia por que estaban aquí, y no sabia a ciencia cierta si era algo que queria saber-" por que están aquí?"

"Callie regresa dentro de 2 dias" dijo Aria seria.

"oh" Arizona todavía sentía que tenia cosas que pensar, bueno Cristina y Callie ya se habían ido por un mes, y su avance en terapia era solo que seguía amando a Callie, pero no estaba preparada para estar frente a frente con ella, le envía mensajes todas las noches como síntoma de que la amaba, pero solo de cosas x y que la amaba y cuando lo sentía.

"eso es todo lo que vas ha decir?" dijo molesta.

"bueno, ella se fue un mes, yo no recibo noticias de ella, nada, asi que …"

"no te importa, la engañaste, lastimaste y solo un oh, no piensas luchar por ella?"

"si, si lo pienso hacer" trata de decir lo que quiere escuchar, era algo que pensaba noche y dia, pero no tan segura de todo.

"eso es bueno, yo no creo que lo que hiciste fue para lastimar a Callie… pero lo hiciste, pienso que ustedes deben estar juntas… y Sofia necesita un hermanito"

Arizona escupió el agua que hace 2 segundos estaba bebiendo –"que?" dijo Arizona asustada, era algo que ni siquiera cuando estaba bien hablo con Callie, es decir acepto tener hijos pero Sofia no llego exactamente por esa decisión.

"que tiene de malo? Los hermanos se apoyan, yo por ejemplo con Callie… si bueno se pelean, se golpean, se amenazan, te acusan de cosas que ni has hecho… se quieren matar y se odian a muerte toda su vida… pero se aman igualmente, es algo bonito"

Arizona recordó a su hermano, y ahora se sintió tan mal, no le gustaría lo que ha hecho –"si, es bonito tener un hermano"

"ves, tengo razón, siempre tengo la razón" dijo muy orgullosa.

…

" entonces ya saben lo que van hacer?" pregunto Addison.

"todo depende de Owen, dejare que el tome la decisión, pero si veo que no es completamente feliz, le … dire adiós para siempre" dijo Cristina un poco triste.

"yo… hablare con Arizona… de ahí vere que seguirá para mi…" dijo Callie –"Addison?"

"si?"

"por que no vienes a Seattle, te necesitare" con voz suplicante.

Addison sonrio –" iré, dentro de tres días iré, estaré ahí, pero ahora ustedes deben hacer esto por si solas"

…

Seattle.

"Hey Owen por que tan agetriado" pregunto Teddy

"hoy llega Cristina… ella ya vendrá y no se que pasara, tengo miedo… que tal si nunca mas abra un nosotros, es que no se …"

"Owen, todo estará bien, solo hablar con ella… eso es todo" dijo Teddy.-" ya tomaste una decisión de los …"

"ya, necesito a Cristina en mi vida, ella es mi felicidad" dijo Owen, interrumpiendo a Teddy, antes de que dijera esa palabra que nunca seria para el.

"ok, solo duerme, es probable que la veas hasta mañana o pasado mañana"

"si tienes razón"

…

Aria estaba en el departamento de Callie, estuvo un rato con Arizona y cuando vio que era hora de regresar para esperar a su hermana, se regreso.

La puerta se abrió y Aria vio a Callie y Cristina.

"hey" dijo Callie –" y Sofia? Me muero de ganas de verla"

"ella esta durmiendo en su cuna… hola…" tratando de saludar a la mujer que estaba con Callie.

"ella es Cristina, Cristina mi hermana Aria"

"un placer"

"igualmente, me voy a dormir" dijo Cristina para dejar a solas a Callie y su hermana.

"buenas noche… no olvides hablar con Meredith" dijo Callie. Cristina asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

…

Cristina estaba marcando el numero de su amiga, no tardo en responder.

"hola?" dijo Meredith alegre.

"hola Med… ya estoy de regreso"

"que, por que no me lo dijiste, hubiese sido un pretexto para Salir de aquí, estoy tan aburrida"

"lo siento es que …" al escuchar que su amiga estaba mal, decidió interrumpir.

"bueno, todo estará bien Cristina… todo estará bien" dijo Meredith.

"yo lo se"

"cuando hablaras con el?"

"mañana regreso a trabajar, supongo que mañana lo are"

"tan pronto regresas?"

"si, LA, es aburrido en casos de médicos sabes, pero me sirvió para pensar"

"eso es bueno"

"y cual es tu decisión?"

"pues… todo dependerá de Owen" dijo Cristina.

…

"cuando hablaras con Arizona?" pregunto Aria a su hermana.

"yo… no lo se, a lo mejor mañana, entre mas rápido mejor" dijo Callie.

"yo hable con ella"

"que tu hiciste que?" sorprendida Callie.

"yo hable con ella, y lo único que puedo decir es que te ama, te ama Callie"

"Aria… me engaño, prometió no hacerme daño de nuevo y lo volvió hacer"

"lo se Callie, pero ustedes… tienen que estar juntas, son un complemento… además Arizona ha estado llendo a terapias, ha tenido avances"

"como sabes eso?"

"hablaba con ella todas las noche, aunque no todas las noches se comunico contigo… si lo hizo con Sofia"

Callie solo suspiro.

…

Arizona estaba tomando una siesta en el hospital, no pudo dormir la noche anterior pensando en Callie y ahora ella necesitaba descansar. Oyo que la puerta donde estaba se abrió.

"Arizona?" pregunto una voz familiar.

" Callie?" dijo Arizona levantándose.

"tenemos que hablar"

…

Owen estaba en su oficina, cuando Cristina entro sin aviso.

"Owen… tenemos que hablar"


	15. Chapter 15

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

15 capitulo.

Oficina de Owen.

Owen vio a Cristina que tomo asiento.

"me hace feliz que ya hayas regresado Cristina" dijo con una sonrisa Owen.

"Owen, dije tenemos que hablar" dijo Cristina seriamente.

"lo que tu quieras" dijo Owen todavía sonriente

"gracias por los mensajes Owen… yo estuve pensando muchas cosas Owen, conoci a una persona…" Owen sintió celos correr por todo su cuerpo, pero dejo que Cristina continuara-" y me hizo ver las cosas diferente… Owen yo en el pasado aborte aborte…"

"Cristina" dijo Owen interrumpió, no quería ir a algo que le había dolido tanto.

"dejarme continuar Owen" Owen solo asintió –" lo hice por que lo rechazaba… y lo volvería hacer Owen, yo nunca he querido una familia… el hospital es mi familia, no quiero hijos… no podría sinceramente… por que? Exactamente no lo se, solo se que mi corazón y cerebro rechazan esa idea, intente querer hijos… no lo logre, y gracias ha esta persona se que no podría lograrlo… el lo intento, pero fallo por que al igual que yo todo el rechazaron la idea, el dejo que su gran amor se fuera… ella ahora esta felizmente casada y con una familia"

"a que quieres llegar Cristina?"

" el dejo a su pareja para que pudiera hacer su deseo realidad… y yo estoy dispuesta hacer lo mismo, Owen, pero esto dependerá de ti… asi que, que decisión tomas?"

"Cristina… yo no puedo tener mi vida sin ti, de algo que existe a algo que no existe… por lógica te elijo a ti" dijo Owen, no muy convencido, pero iba a renunciar ha todo esto por el amor hacia Cristina.

"Owen, en tu mirada se ve que no estas convencido y yo…"

"para Cristina" dijo Owen-" yo te amo, y te quiero a ti, puedo ser feliz contigo, por que tu eres mi mundo" dijo Owen, mientras se acercaba mas a Cristina, todo se quedo en silencio. Owen se acerco mas, poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella, extrañaba esta sensación y Cristina también…cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba, se detuvieron y se abrazaron. Ninguno hablaba… en la cabeza de Owen solo tenia esa pregunta ¿realmente el amor por Cristina era mas fuerte que su deseo por tener una familia? Y en la cabeza de Cristina -¿ realmente podremos ser felices?, ellos dos tenían dudas, miedos, tristeza… esa felicidad que debían sentir era lo ultimo que sentían, pero aun asi, esa abrazo demostraba el amor que sentían.

…

Arizona se le quedo mirando a Callie –" Callie…"

" Arizona, yo necesito respuestas" dijo Callie, tratando de no gritar.

"te las daré Callie… pero no se si puedo ahora"

"Arizona… por favor, estoy herida y mucho"

Arizona viendo el dolor que sentía Callie –" tratare de responder todas las preguntas que tienes, pero no prometo nada"

Callie se sento –" por que tardaste tanto en escribirme?"

"no sabia si querías que te escribiera… y no sabia que escribir" Arizona dijo lo mas sincero que pudo.

A Callie le vasto esa respuesta –" comprendo ni yo sabia si quería o no que me escribieras… en todas esa veces que me escribieste… dice que me amas, eso es cierto?" temblando su voz.

"al principio estaba muy confundida por lo que sentía por ti, pero Owen tenia razón… si adoro a Sofia, es por que te amo… por que es un pedazo de ti, por que se parece a ti… asi que si te amo y lo se gracias a Sofia" con una pequeña sonrisa.

" entonces por que engañarme?" finalmente dijo Callie.

"no lo se Callie"

" Arizona… necesito una respuesta, tuve que ir a terapia para poder venir y verte sabes, y ahora necesito una respuesta" llorando.

Arizona sentía un gran dolor –" Lauren me hizo sentir bien, yo realmente pense en ti, pero … me sentía tan bien que fue… fácil"

"Facil?!" grito Callie –" fue Facil?"

"en ese momento si, Callie, pero fue por que deje de pensar en todo, en el dolor que te cause, en la muerte de Mark… en la pierna, olvide todo… por fin pode dar un respiro y dejar de tener todo bajo control… cuando claramente todo en mi estaba mal, Callie… por eso fue fácil, por que me olvide de todo"

"yo hice todo por ti Arizona… para salvarte la vida, todos los dias me levantaba queriendo que ahí estuviese la persona de la que me enamore… pero no esta, desapareció… tanto para que me terminaras engañando"

"lo siento Callie"

"no quiero tus disculpas!... solo quiero la antigua Arizona, no tu" Grito otra vez Callie.

Arizona quería gritar… pero con la ayuda de la terapia pudo mantener la calma-" Callie no se que mas hacer… voy a terapia, pero no se si pueda regresar a ser la persona de antes… crees que no extraño a esa persona? La extraño… y si me disculpo es por que tenias razón y te dañe otra vez, jure no hacerlo… y aquí estoy yo, lastimando a la persona que mas he amado" tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

"si, tenia razón… si te dejaba entrar en mi vida otra vez… solo me arias mas daño… pero tengo una ultima pregunta … me odias por lo de la pierna o por otra cosa?"

" Callie" no queria contestar.

"solo contesta por favor?"

"te odia al principio y mucho… ahora estoy un poco enojada, la terapia ayuda… pero no ahora yo no te odio"

"no se si creerte o no, yo me odio por no poderte odiar, esto me aria mas fácil la vida… pero no aquí estoy por que te sigo amando… no se que pasara con nosotras… pero puedes tener a Sofia… no podría quitarle una madre… cuando ya perdió a su padre"

"Callie yo… luchare por que estemos bien" dijo Arizona.

"si, bueno yo también… pero tal vez no como familia" con esto Callie salió.

…

Lauren estaba esperando a Callie, afuera de la habitación.

"Callie… podemos hablar?"

…

**Nota: bueno quiero terminar esta historia antes de que comience la temporada, y bueno… tratare de escribir dos capítulos por dia, apartir de mañana o el martes. **


	16. Chapter 16

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

16 capitulo.

"no tengo nada de que hablar contigo" dijo Callie, Arizona le habia dicho por correo que esta queria hablar con ella, pero Callie no queria tener una conversación con la persona que termino por arruinar su familia.

"lo se, podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar, Arizona puede salir de aquí" tratando de hacerla recapacitar la respuesta de Callie.

Callie, no queria que viera otra vez Arizona a esta mujer –"ok… pero solo 5 minutos no mas"

"eso es bueno"

…

" entonces en este momento que somos Cristina" pregunto Owen.

"no lo se, podemos volver a comenzar… pero Owen, quiero hacer un trato"

Owen estaba feliz pero despues del pero y escuchar las siguientes palabras no estaba tan convencido.-" si cual seria el… trato?"

"podemos regresar a ser una pareja si tu quieres?"

"claro que quiero" dijo con una sonrisa

"pero… si yo no te hago feliz o yo siento que no puedo hacerte feliz o nosotros no podemos ser felices… entonces hay que decir adiós" dijo Cristina firmemente.

"Cristina… tu siempre me aras feliz" dijo Owen, mas para si que para ella.

"ok… asi que es un trato?" por mas que les doliera, era mejor ser honestos.

"es un trato… quieres ir a cenar esta noche o …"

"mañana, ahora tengo que ponerme al corriente, luego nos vemos" Cristian le dio un beso a Owen… pero ahora era diferente, los dos tenían miedo que de que fuera el ultimo… además de cierta forma era tímido y casi ausente.

"hasta luego" dijo Owen –" te llamare" y vio como Cristina salio.

…

"bien… di lo que tienes que decir" dijo Callie, estaban en una sala de guardia.

"ok… yo siento una atracción por Arizona" esto le molesto mucho a Callie pero la dejo continuar-" y ojala no lo sintiera… creo que soy una mala persona"

"tienes razón" dijo Callie en voz baja .

"si ya lo se… pero hay cosas que uno no puede dejar de sentir… y sabes la atracción, el amor… yo quisiera intentar algo con Arizona… pero ella no quiere, ella te quiere a ti… y de mi u otra persona… ella te elegiría a ti Callie, te ama…. Si te engaño, por que? No lo se, pero ella ha luchado contra si misma todos los dias… lo se aunque yo no estaba cerca del hospital… lo se por que lo vi en ella cuando dijo que lo nuestro fue un error… y creo que le debes dar una oportunidad"

Callie escucho todo. Pero el enojo que tenia todavía estaba ahí, era como un animal herido que no sabia que hacer para calmar todo lo que sentía –"no, no creo poder darle otra oportunidad… hace tiempo lo hice y dijo que no me haría daño… ahora mirame, duermo poco, como poco… fui con una psicóloga en LA y me ayudo… pero todo esto lo hago por que tengo que luchar por Sofia, si no fuera por ella… yo simplemente hubiese dejado de existir… estoy tan enojada y molesta… y no creo que tu seas la persona correcta para hacer esto, asi que si esto es todo me tengo que ir"

"se que estas enojada, molesta, triste, herida y que no soy la persona que tendría que decirte esto… pero ella te ama, y si yo solo fui un error, yo mañana me voy… al principio pense que lucharía por Arizona, ahora se que es mejor hacerme un lado, demasiado tarde pero lo hare y perdón" Callie escucho y salio de ese lugar. Si sentía un alivio en su corazón de que Lauren se fuera pero aun asi no sabia si regresar con Arizona.

…

Arizona estaba todavía en donde la dejo Callie, cuando entro Owen.

"Arizona… por que estas aquí?" pregunto Karev –" te he estado buscando"

"para?"

"solo queria ver como estabas por lo de que Callie y Cristina regresaron"

"no se que hacer karev, Callie solo… no se, creo que no quiere estar devuelta conmigo"

"no se que decirte" dijo Karev viendo el gran dolor de su amiga y jefa.-" entonces que vas hacer?"

"que mas puedo hacer? Creo que vivir mi vida… seguir yendo a terapias"

"y Callie?"

"bueno, luchare por ella… y por Sofia… todos los días de mi vida" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Karev solo se quedo ahí viéndola.

…

"Owen te ves feliz" dijo Derek

"si bueno… regrese con Cristina"

"eso es genial, cuando se entere Meredith…"

"bueno gracias"

" y como regresaron?" pregunto Derek, y Owen dejo de sonreir.

"ella vino hablo conmigo y nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos con una condición"

"y cual es?"

"que si ninguno de los dos es feliz… es mejor decir adiós"

"y tu que piensas?"

"yo, bueno no lo se, luchare por que esto funcione… pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que cada beso sea el ultimo, que cada vez que estemos juntos este la duda de que si el otro es feliz… no se creo que nos costara mucho trabajo"

" y no crees que si te preocupas de eso… no serás feliz, ni tu ni ella… si tienen que terminar juntos pasara… pero si no, entonces hay que disfrutar de cada segundo que pases con la persona que amas, deja de pensar en si haces feliz o Cristina, ya que no disfrutaras de estar con Cristina" dijo con unas sonrisa.

"si creo que tienes razón"


	17. Chapter 17

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

17 capitulo.

Dos semanas despues.

"hey" dijo Meredith a Cristina.

"hola … es bueno que estés de regreso te tomo mas de lo que pense"

"si, y cuéntame como va tu relación con Owen" dijo con una sonrisa.

"bueno regresamos como ya sabes y todo parece… normal"

"normal?"

"si, comemos juntos y pues hacemos las cosas que hace una pareja normal"

"pero no te ves feliz"

"ok… me atrapaste, soy feliz pero tengo miedo que Owen regrese a eso de ya sabes"

"hijos?"

"si… digo tenemos un acuerdo y se trata de que si no somos felices es mejor decir adiós… y no se si el o yo podamos"

"suena lógico tu miedo… pero por que pensar en eso, disfruta y luego veras que pasa" dijo Meredith con una sonrisa.

"si supongo que tienes razón" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"hey Cristina escuche que ya regreso Meredith" dijo Callie con una sonrisa, al ver que Cristina llegando al departamento.

"si… pero que te pasa a ti?"

"no se de que hablas solo estoy comiendo con Sofia"

"no, no digo eso, si no por que estas tan feliz últimamente si no esta con…"

Callie dejo de sonreir –" Cristina tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida… y ya me canse de llorar, estar histérica todos los dias y aunque tengo ganas de llorar y maldecir mil veces mi vida" comenzando a llorar –" no debo, me estaría matando dia y noche, no es justo para mi y Sofia que necesita que este bien"

"crees que es bueno fingir, digo no me molesta pero es raro en ti" dijo Cristina un poco preocupada, pero no queriendo demostrarlo.

"no lo se si es bueno o malo… por cierto Addison vendrá ahora si, creo que llega hoy o mañana temprano"

"es bueno supongo, me voy a dormir" se dirigió a su cuarto y se acosto.

…

Cristina no queria dormir solo llorar, su relación con Owen era como antes solo que ninguno de los dos era como antes, las cosas cambiaron y ahora hasta sus palabras median para no lastimar al otro… Cristian solo se la pasaba en cirugías hasta menores para poder dejar de pensar en su relación.

Tomo una revista medica y comenzó a leerla. Pero comensaron a caer gotas en su revista fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, no entendía por que pero estaba.

"_tal vez es por que me no estoy segura de estar con Owen" _ comenzó a pensar Cristina –"_tal vez Meredith tiene razón y debo dejar de preocuparme… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, quien soy yo para acabar con el sueño de Owen?" _

Dejo de pensar sintiendo que asi todo iba a empeorar, asi que se seco las lagrima y leyó la revista, solo que no entendía nada de lo que leia, asi que volvia a leer cada renglón hasta logra entender algo. Y asi se quedo dormida.

…

Callie estaba dándole de comer a su hija, pero esta no queria.

"por favor Sofia come un poco" Callie pedia casi llorando, Sofia cada vez comia menos –" no tienes hambre?" pregunto Callie tratando de entender que pasaba, aunque tenia la impresión que se trataba de Arizona, ella siempre encontraba la manera para que Sofia comiera.

"quielo a mamá" dijo Sofia

Callie queria llorar pero no podía –" Sof ella no puede venir ahora, pero la veras mañana en la guardería" dijo tratando de que su hija comiera algo. –" ahora a comer"

"no, mamá!" grito Sofia

"Sofia por favor come" dijo desesperada, la puerta sonó. " lo que me falta" murmuro Callie ya cansada, abrió la puerta para tener la mas grata sorpresa y a quien mas necesitaba.

" hola Callie" dijo Addison

"oh, hey… entra" dijo Callie

" Sofia, hace tiempo que no te veo" cargando a la niña.-" supongo que no te acuerdas de mi soy tia Addy… y te traje esto" dándole una paleta.

" Addison!" regaño Callie.

"que?" dijo mientras la niña comia su paleta.

" ella no ha comido todavía y tu le das dulces eso no es bueno"

"oh bueno" se volteo a ver a la niña –" verdad que comeras toda tu comida por tu dulce?"

"si" dijo Sofia feliz con su paleta.

"ves la ara" dijo sonriendo. Callie solo hizo una mueca.

…

Owen estaba en su cama de su nuevo departamento, modesto pero acogedor.

El al igual que Cristina, se sentía mal , sentía que algo faltaba… estaban juntos pero parecía que todo lo hacían con miedo y siempre tratando de dar gusto el uno al otro y siempre tratando de desviar cualquier tema que tenia que ver con niños, asi fuera de sus pacientes.

Y al igual que Cristina, Owen no podía poner atención a diferentes cosas que no fuera de mucha prioridad, todos sus pensamientos era de Cristina… todo.

…

"Teddy" dijo Arizona, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga.

"hola, traje algo de comida, pizza" dijo Teddy.

"gracias, entra" . Teddy entro, las dos comieron y hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que Tedddy no aguanto mas.

"Arizona… últimamente no te ves bien"

"lo se, es solo que no se si puedo, la terapia va bien pero es difícil"

"si lo entiendo… pero que pasa con Callie, dijiste que lucharías por recuperar tu familia"

"bueno ella me evita cada vez que me ve, y veo a Sofia en la guardería, no puedo tenerla conmigo hasta que tenga un gran avance" a punto de llorar.

"Arizona… crees que Callie te perdone y regrese contigo?"

"yo quisiera decir que si, pero no lo se… no la culparía si dice que no o si conoce a otra persona que si la valore… y no la lastime como yo" lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro. Y ya llorando.

"Arizona, tu tienes que luchar y regresar como eras antes"

"Como Teddy yo… yo no se que hacer, odio esa maldita terapia pero lo hago y la sigo, y mi vida cada vez mas se va haciendo trisas… he lastimado a la persona mas importante para mi, y ahora no se que voy hacer… Teddy dime que hacer para recuperar mi vida?"

" Arizona yo no puedo hacer eso… solo decir, lo que hiciste es grave… pero no te hace mala persona… solo levantate y sigue adelante, y lucha por Callie y Sofia, creeme ellas te extrañan, pero mas a tu antiguo-yo"

" Gracias Teddy"

…

Dos dias despues.

"Cristina y si vamos al cine" dijo Owen trantado de hacer algo interesante.

"si, por que no… pero mejor ver una película en el departamente, no quiero ir al cine"

"como tu quieras" dijo con una sonrisa –" cual quieres ver?"

"no se, que tal una de comedia"

"si, voy a llevar unas películas pero en tu depa o en el mio"

"en el tuyo" dijo Cristina feliz, luego se dieron un beso .

"entoces que tal si vamos a rentar la película… ya sabes para que se de nuestro agrado"

"claro"

"nos vemos a las 7?"

"a las 7"

"ok, teamo" dijo cuando estaba saliendo.

"también te amo"

…

Arizona estaba con Sofia en la guardería.

"a casa mamá?"

Arizona sentía un gran dolor –" ahora no puedo ir Sofia"

"te extaño"

"yo igual… pero ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer… pero nunca te dejare ni a ti ni Callie, Sof"

"te quielo"

"también te quiero y mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto… siempre las amare" Sofia ya se estaba durmiendo –" ya tienes sueño.?"

"si" asintió Sofia.

"bueno te voy a dejar"

"no, quedate"

"ok… me quedare" Arizona arrullo a su hija hasta que se quedo dormida –" Sof, ahora no sabes lo que pasa… es bueno que no lo sepas… y te pido perdón, por que te he lastimado a ti y a Callie… ustedes son mi vida… cuando estaba en el bosque, solo pense en ustedes… y luego fingi estar bien todo por ustedes… ahora me maldigo, por aberles echo daño, pero aun asi luchare por ustedes"

Callie escucho todo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Callie siempre hiba a la hora del almuerzo para ver a Arizona y Sofia jugar y hablar, pero hasta hoy vio cuanto le dolió a Arizona todo esto… claro no iba a regresar con ella o no por lo menos ahora, eso pensó Callie. Luego se fue antes de que Arizona se diera cuenta de su presencia.

…

Noche, departamento de Owen.

"entonces "Click" es la película que quieres ver?" pregunto Owen .

"si, no he podido verla completa, creo que es buena" dijo Cristina.

"ok" Owen puso la película, tenían ya todo preparado para cuando comenzó.

El principio de la película no le presto atención Owen, solo veía a Cristina, esta se reia y se veía bien… lo cual provocaba que Owen no dejara de verla… después de unos minutos largos de contemplación Owen empezó a ver la película… y le pareció chistosa.

Todo hiba bien hasta que Michael esta tirado gritándole a su hijo, Owen estaba un poco triste… y mas despues de que Michel dice _–" la familia es primero". _A lo mejor Owen no podría jugar con un niño… nadie lo llamara papá o papi, nadie jugara con el al futbol, o cargara a una mini persona de el y Cristina.

Cristina ahora sintió que no debió haber escogido esta película –" voy al baño Owen" dijo mientras se levantaba y por un segundo creyo ver lagrimas en los ojos de Owen.

Owen se las seco rápidamente cuando sintió que sus ojos estaban húmedos. " si, voy a limpiar esto"

"ok" dijo mientras se metía al baño, ella no quería ir realmente… pero esto se estaba poniendo… incomodo, y ahora Cristina estaba llorando –"_ que tal si no soy lo suficiente para hacerlo feliz? Vamos Cristina disfruta hasta donde dure… vamos tranquilízate, eres Cristina Yang todo lo puedes superar … todo" _

…

Owen limpiaba todo mientras pensaba –_"no puedo hacer esto… si amo a Cristina no tengo que seguir con algo que no es para mi… asi que es mejor dejar de pensar en algo no va a suceder"_

2 minutos mas tarde salio Cristina.

"hey… creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo Cristina.

"quedate, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu en la cama" pidió Owen.

Cristina no estaba segura ." no, que tal si vamos a dormir en la cama los dos, mañana tengo una importante cirugía y necesito descansar".

Los dos se fueron a dormir… ninguno de los dos hablo y en la cama se dieron la espalda cada uno pensando como hacer para que su relación funcionara.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"y Cristina?" pregunto Addison.

"ella, esta con Owen… no se si llegue" dijo Callie, las dos estaban en la sala.

"su relación entoces funciona?"

"no lo se, Cristina no habla de eso… y se ve tensa al igual que Owen"

·crees que la libren?"

"no lo se"

"y que hay de ti y Arizona"

"hoy la escuche hablar con Sofia… parece que realmente se siente mal y Sofia la extraña"

"quieres decir que regresaras con ella"

"que? No… bueno no se, es que cuando la escuche vi… que ahí podría estar la atigua Arizona, de la cual me enamore, están difícil… quiero perdonarla pero luego… simplemente no se que hacer"

"y ella ha intentado hacer algo por ti?"

"dijo que lucharía por mi… pero bueno ahora creo que me da tiempo, además esta muy ocupada y solo deja de trabajar para ver a Sofia… e ir a la terapia"

"eso es bueno… es probable que quiera estar bien para intentar algo no?"

"si, supongo… pero no se, enserio tengo miedo"

"lo se, pero ahora estoy aquí… y me quedare por mes"

"eso es realmente algo bueno" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

**Nota: creo que falta capitulos para el final… y para los fans de Crowen, se que les debo una… y ya tengo unas historias, y pienso hacer una para CROWEN, seria como en un mundo paralelo y mucho drama, donde Cristina conoce a Owen en la prepa… Cristina pierde a su mamá… asi comenzaría la historia,. Asi que espero y me digan si quieren que la haga. **

**En todo caso si no dicen nada… lo dare como que no lo quiere y lo hare para otra pareja de GA. Gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

17 capitulo.

5 dias .

"cada dia me siento peor, no se que hacer para que me crea que ella es la única persona que puede hacerme feliz" dijo Owen caminando de un lado a otro.

"no entiendo, todo iba bien o no?" pregunto Teddy.

"no… creo que solo fingimos, es horrible… la amo y se que me ama, pero creo que eso de hacernos falices es mas obligación que por algo que queramos"

"bueno… y no crees que ella sienta lo mismo que tu?... ya que dijiste que fue idea de ella todo esto…"

"si fue de ella pero también mia… que caso tiene estar con la persona que amas, si no puedes verla feliz?" Teddy no contesto, no tenia caso… por eso dejo a Owen en primer lugar. –" ves, no tiene ningún caso, esta relación nos esta lastimando… no debería ser asi, tendríamos que estar bien, se que en las relaciones hay problemas… pero nosotros tenemos problemas desde el primer dia" Owen queria gritar.

"Owen… tranquilízate, todo se ve mal ahora, pero se arreglara ya lo veras" Teddy no estaba segura de lo que decía pero tenia que hacer que Owen se sintiera bien.

"como? Como se arreglaran las cosas?"

"habla con ella" fue lo único honesto que podía decir Teddy.

Owen miro a Teddy –" si creo que tienes razón, pero tengo miedo de que esto acabe de esta manera"

Teddy solo se quedo en silencio, era una posibilidad que esto pasara.

…

"hemos estado avanzando Arizona" dijo la psicóloga.

"enserio, por que yo simplemente… no se"

"ok… dime que pasa con Callie?"

"que no preguntas de el accidente u otra cosa?"

"no, hoy creo que tenemos que descansar y ver que pasa con Callie"

"bueno, no hablamos mas que de Sofía… y yo le dije que lucharía por ella, solo que no se como, me siento como la peor cosa que puede existir en el mundo, lastime a la persona que jure no hacerle daño… y Sofía quiere que vuelva pero Callie no se si quiera, no la odiara si eligiera dejarme fuera de su vida"

"no quieres hablar con ella?"

"no"

"no? Por que no?"

"tengo miedo, siento que con tan solo mirarme la lastimo, siento que ni si quiera meresco sus palabras de insulto"

"entiendo, pero creo que es bueno hablar, aunque solo diga cosas malas"

"tengo miedo, no se si pueda ser feliz otra vez… no se si podre salir de esto"

"lo harás Arizona, asi que creo que para que podamos avanzar mas, tienes que hablar con Callie… lo mas pronto posible"

…

"Callie… enserio nunca regresarías con Arizona?" pregunto Addison.

"de que lado estas Addison?" dijo muy seria Callie

" Callie estoy de tu lado"

"entonces por que quieres que regrese con la persona que me lastimo y rompió todos los votos y me rompió el corazón por tercera vez"

"por que? Es simple Callie, no estas bien, te ves triste, con enojo y además creo que no puedes dormir… Callie yo se que la sigues amando, si ella cometió un error… y me da ganas de matarla… pero no significa que lo vuelva hacer, además ella va a terapia Callie"

"lo se, pero cada vez que la veo solo quiero gritarle… ay! No se que … simplemente no se si pudiera estar con la persona que tanto me ha lastimado"

"y que tanto has amado, por Dios Callie el amor lo puede todo"

Callie suspiro –" no Addison, a veces el amor no lo puede todo"

…

Arizona y Owen trataron de hablar con sus repectivas parejas, pero fracasaron, no podían, Owen por el miedo de perderla para siempre y Arizona, simplemente no sabían como hablar con Callie… y bueno ella ya no podía perder nada mas… pero aun asi no podía.

….

Una semana después.

"no puedo creer que no hagan todo bien!" grito Cristina a una enfermera –" es claro que todo lo tengo que hacer yo" Cristina no estaba bien , su relación la estaba matando, con Owen trataba de ser sonriente o por lo menos hacer que todo estuviese cómodo entre ellos, pero cuando no estaba con el u otra persona cercana a ella era un manojo de nervios y casi siempre furiosa.

"yo lo siento Dr. Yang"

Cristina recapacito un poco –"ok, ok, solo vete" dijo medio tranquila, pero la enfermera salio corriendo… Cristina termino de firmar unos papeles y se fue una sala vacia. Solo queria estar sola.

Meredith entro al escuchar lo que pasaba con su amiga –" Cristina?"

"yo solo no se que hacer" dijo llorando

"Cristina pense que ya teníamos un acuerdo de disfrutar y dejar de preocuparte"

"lo se, pero decirlo es mas fácil que hacerlo" tomando su cabello con desesperación.

"Cristina, no seria ya mejor para hablar con el, digo esta relación creo que los esta matando y no llevan ni un mes"

"si, creo que tienes razón" dijo mirando a Meredith, ella sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero el miedo de perderlo era lo que se lo impedía.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"no deja de llorar Addison" dice Callie ya fastidiada.

"ya probaste de todo?"

"ya… por Dios soy su madre y no puedo hacer que se calle, que clase de madre soy" dijo llorando Callie.

"bueno, le preguntaste?"

"si, pero no dice ninguna palabra solo llora"

"bueno damela" dijo Addison, tomando a la niña.-" Sof, por que lloras?" Sofia no hablo –" ok, quieres a mamá Arizona?" pregunto Addison. La niña asintió

"cuando venda mamá a casa?" pregunto entre sollozos Sofia.

Addison no podía contestar y Callie le dolio esta pregunta, era claro que Sofia sospechaba que algo pasaba –" Hija, mamá no puede venir… ella tal vez no regrese" Sofia comenzó a llorar mas -" Sofia… por favor, mamá te quiere y ella siempre estará contigo"

"no esta aquí" dijo gritanto Sofia.

"por favor Sofia, por favor" dijo Callie, Addison no hablaba.

"quieres que llame a mamá" dijo Callie como ultimo recurso, Sofia dejo de llorar y asintió.

…

30 minutos mas tarde, la puerta del departamento sono. Callie abrió para ver a Arizona de pie ahí.

"hola, pasa Sofia te espera" dice Callie con algo de frialdad, Arizona no contesta, solo pasa para ver que Addison sostiene a Sofia, esta sonríe cuando ve a su mamá. La niña va imediatamente a los brazos de Sofia.

"mamá por que no vienes ya?" pregunto Sofia, y Arizona no sabia como contestarle.

"bueno, no puedo"

"pero mamá dice que no volverás por que?"

Arizona no sabia como responder –" oye no quieres mejor ver una película" dice sonriendo, Sofia asiente.

Todo va bien, Arizona y Sofia solo ven la película, mientras que Addison y Callie están en la habitación.

"mamá?" dice Sofia volteando a ver a Arizona.

"si?" dice con una sonrisa.

"vas a volver verdad?" pregunto Sofia esperanzado.

Arizona, no queria responder –" Sofia, siempre estare contigo"

"pero volveras?"

"no te preocupes por eso… hay que ver la película" dice sonriendo Arizona, Sofia regresa a ver la película de la bella y la bestia.

…

Al terminar la película Sofia ya estaba durmiendo, Arizona la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto.

" Sofia… créeme que are lo imposible por regresar, solo que no se como hacerlo, ahora estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo… pero no tengas duda que pase lo que pase siempre te querré como mi hija" dice Arizona, luego sale, para ver a Callie frente a ella, al parecer escucho todo.

"Arizona" dice Callie, pero Arizona ve en sus ojos todavía mucho dolor y enojo.

"Callie… ella ya se durmió y bueno… yo ya me voy"

"Arizona… yo"

"Callie… si me quieres insultar o agredir solo hazlo"

"no, no es eso, solo gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija"

"bueno… gracias por haberme dado a Sofia… asi que no tienes nada que agradecer, yo si te agradesco, ya es hora de que me vaya" dice Arizona yéndose. Ella sabe que no esta preparada para una discusión y Callie no debe salir mas lastimada.


	19. Chapter 19

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

19 capitulo.

Departamento de Owen.

"es un gusto que vinieras Cristina" dijo Owen sonriendo.

"Owen… yo viene , necesitamos hablar"

Owen también sabia que tenían que hablar, solo asintió. Los dos se quedaron mirando, queriendo decir todo con los ojos, los dos veian preocupación, dolor, tristeza, enojo pero no felicidad.

"Owe… yo… nosotros, esto no funciona, pasamos tiempo juntos… pero siempre estamos cuidando lo que decimos y tratamos de que todo este bien y por eso estamos tan mal"

"lo se Cristina… y creo que esto es una tontería… tendríamos que estar bien"

"pero no lo estamos"

"que sugieres tu?"

"tiempo"

"estas terminado Cristina!" grito Owen, era por esto que no queria esta charla

"no, no Owen, solo quiero saber que tan dispuesto estamos a estar en una relación donde uno de los dos sufrirá para siempre"

"como sabes eso, si no lo intentamos?!"

"Owen, por favor, no me vas a decir que no te duele no tener una familia"

"me duele, si, si me duele… pero mas me duele es que la persona que la tomo como mi Familia me este abandonado!" Owen solo gritaba, no queria seguir con esta discusión.

"Owen solo te pido tiempo" dijo llorando Cristina.

"y cuanto durara? 1 dia, 1 mes un año o tal vez toda la vida… o saldremos con otras personas… o que?"

"tiempo… no lo se Owe y de salir con otras personas, si yo no puedo darte lo que quieres quien soy yo para decirte con quien debes salir" dijo Cristina tomando el manubrio de la puerta.

"Cristina…"

Cristina se volteo para ver a Owen –" Owen… lo siento" y salio, cerrando la puerta.

Owen tomo una lámpara y la aventó estrellándola contra la pared, asi como la lámpara se hizo en mil pedazos quedo su corazón. Owen pensó que técnicamente el la obligo a terminar en el momento en que reacciono asi, pero le dolia tanto.

…

Cristina, cerrando la puerta camino, en lugar de utilizar el elevador, se fue por las escaleras, no queria ver a nadie, salio del edificio y camino hasta un parque.

Ahí vio a parejas con sus hijos, era de noche… y todo estaba tranquilo, pero solo el ver a los niños con sus padres… le dolia. Ella no sentia eso de anhelar un hijo, nunca lo hizo, para ella tener una familia propia era como un estorbo en su vida… no podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, tendría mas limites de los de ahora , ella no necesitaba una familia por cual preocuparse mas… ella tenia una familia que era el hospital, no tenia miedo al cambio… tampoco a tener una familia… pero solo de pensar tener un hijo un odio le venia por ese hijo, y todo su cuerpo rechazaba esa idea, al igual que su corazón y cerebro... pero algo que le decía que tenia que pensar en eso… y era el amor que tenia por Owen y que le quería dar todo.

Cristina siguió mirando a las familias… comenzó a llover y vio como todas la personas salian corriendo para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse… niños, hombres, mujeres por separado, parejas, todos… Cristina, se quedo ahí minutos, no sentia las lagrimas caer, pues ahora se confundían con la lluvia, pero tampoco le puso atención a que estaba lloviendo, solo estaba ahí mirando sin mirar.

Alguien se acerco a Cristina… la cobijo con su chaqueta, y fue entonces cuando dejo sus pensamientos, alzando la vista… para ver a Meredith.

"Cristina… te enfermaras" dijo Meredith viendo a Cristina, Cristina se levanto, la abrazo y lloro, Meredith, le daba palmaditas en la espalda –" Cristina tenemos que alejarnos de la lluvia" Cristina no dijo nada y se fue.

Se subieron al coche de Meredith, no pasaron muchos minutos para que esta rompiera el silencio.

"quieres ir al departamento de Callie…?"

"no" susurro Cristina.

"mi casa?"

"no"

"entonces a donde Cristina?" pregunto preocupada

"no lo se Meredith, no lo se", Meredith se sentia mal y pensó ir a un lugar tranquilo… el remolque de Derek, ella le habia pedido una copia de las llaves, asi que no habría problema alguno.

…

Departamento de Owen.

Owen, habia llamado a Derek para que le dijiera a Meredith de que su amiga estaba mal, pero el ahora estaba solo. A sus sorpresa escucho golpes en la puerta, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

" Derek?"

"si… traje cerveza y comida china" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"pasa?" dijo Owen y Derek entro.

"que te trae por aquí y con …." Señalando la bolsa.

"ya que Meredith esta con Cristina y tu estas solo…"

"gracias… es solo que creo que ahora ya terminamos"

"lo siento mucho Owen… enserio"

"no esta bien… creo que todo estará bien" dijo Owen con un suspiero, pero en el fondo, sabia que nada estaba bien… nada.

…

Remolque.

"Cristina… aquí puedes gritar, llorar, desagorte" dijo Meredith abriendo del remolque.

"gracias Meredith… podrías dejarme esta noche a qui y venir cuando te llame" dijo Cristina.

"si, claro"

"y si pregunta Callie… dile que regresare mañana por la noche"

"ok" dijo Meredith, saliendo del remolque.

Cuando Cristina escucho el coche de Meredith alejarse, se derrubo, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo habia echo.

…

Mientras tanto Departamento de Callie.

"sofia, Callie?" pregunto Addison viendo que la niña no estaba.

"se la deje a Arizona… al parecer Sofia no queria estar conmigo hoy" dijo un poco triste

Addison no sabia que contestar, Sofia cada dia pedia mas a Arizona, se despertaba buscándola y se dormía preguntando por ella –" Callie… como van las cosas?"

"mal, supongo… no hemos hablado y sigue yendo a terapia"

"por que no hablas con ella Callie?"

"no, no lo se, ella me engaño Addison… prometió que nunca me lastimaría de nuevo y aquí estoy sufriendo por ella"

"Callie?... sabes, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad"

"ensenrio Addison!" grito Callie –" estas a favor de la persona que me engaño"

"no Callie"

" si, claro… como es igual que tu" dijo Callie

Addison se quedo cayada, su amiga nunca le habia dicho algo asi –" disculpa Addison yo no…" viendo lo que acababa de decir.

"no, tienes razón Callie… tienes razón, y en su momento me arrepentí… pero Derek no era para mi… en cambio tu Callie con Arizona tienen que estar juntas, Callie solo tienes que hablar con ella, solo eso"

…

Dia siguiente.

Owen entro a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aun asi no queria toparse con Cristina no por lo menos esta semana.

Cristina se despertó y 3 horas mas tarde llamo para que Meredith fuera por ella, comenzando a trabajar pasada de las 12, y ella parecía mas normal que Owen, pero igual no quería verlo.

…

**Nota. Espero ya poder terminarlo, estoy en eso, asi que espero tardar muy poco… y bueno otro FF de Crowen tardara para llegar, ya que el que era para ellos por razones de personalidad… lo are mejor de DEREK y MEREDITH.**


	20. Chapter 20

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

19 capitulo.

Departamento de Callie.

"bueno… por que no hacemos algo?" dijo Addison, Callie solo veía la tele que no pretaba atención y Cristina lo mismo. –" esto, es aburrido… han pasado ya 3 meses, y ya se ubiesen matado en alcohol si no me hubiese quedado"

"Addiso, ya fuimos a las fiestas que nos pediste para salir, conocimos personas… agradables, pero no funciona Addison y no lo hace por que no tenemos humor para conocer personas" dijo Callie volviendo a ver la tele, hoy era el dia que Arizona tenia a Sofia, asi que no tenia de que preocuparse.

"si, Addison ella tiene razón… Ahora deja ver la tele" dijo Cristina, Addison se levanto para ver que habia en la tele y solo vio comerciales.

"son solo comerciales… además Callie hace dos meces Arizona, te envía regalos y tu los vuelves a regalar, te da cartas y las quemas… ella esta intentando algo Callie pero tu no la dejas y tu Cristina solo te la pasas evitando a Owen"

"y que? La perdono, regresamo y me vuelve a lastimar? Eso es lo que quieres?" dijo Callie, Cristina solo rodo los ojos en modo de déjame en paz.

"Callie, tu sabes que ella ha ido a terapia, esta intentando algo por ti y por Sofia"

"si y que… no voy a regresar con ella… no asi" Callie se levanto y se metió a su habitación.

"mmm, esto creo que ya es muy normal en este departamento" dijo Cristina levantándose antes de que Addison dijera algo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Cristina… tu estas igual que Callie, realmente tiene que salir de esto… y tu pudiste haberte quedado con Owen"

"si, no, no pude… y no pude por que tenemos necesidades muy diferentes" con esto Cristina se fue a su habitación y Addison se quedo ahí parada, odiaba esto.

…

Dos semanas después.

Owen, en su trabajo parecía como si estuviese bien… mas sin en cambio, cuando nadie estaba cerca de él , el dejaba de pensar en su trabajo y solo pensar como acercarse a Cristina, lo cual era difícil por que siempre estaba con Meredith o con Callie, y debes en cuando con Addison.

Owen estaba caminado por los pasillos del hospital cuando vio a Cristina sentada, con la mirada perdida. Owen se acerco a ella.

"hola Cristina" dijo Owen tímidamente.

"Owen" dijo con indiferencia, lo cual al hombre le dolio.

"que tienes?"

"hoy perdi aun paciente" dijo Cristina, sin ver a Owen.

"oh… lo siento"

"deberías… es por tu culpa"

"por mi culpa?"

"no dejo de pensar en ti, no duermo mucho asi que hice una indulgencia por el cansancio que tengo" comenzó a llorar Cristina –" y eso es malo Owen, no puedo estar haciendo esta cantidad de tonterías, por Dios pude haber ido a la cárcel, si no fuera por que el señor realmente estaba tan mal que era seguro de que no saliera de la operación"

"Lo siento realmente Cristina"

" si bueno, sus familiares y él lo sintieron peor" dijo Cristina.

"que quieres que haga?"

"que hacer? Solo dejar de estar en mi mente, has que te deje de amar, que me deje de sentir tan mal por no poderte dar lo que quieres, has que me olvide de ti" dijo Cristina rompiéndose mas.

"Cristina" dijo Owen, sintiéndose mal por lo que Cristina desea.

"no puedes verdad Owen?... fue bueno hablar contigo, adiós" dijo Cristina y se fue. Dejando a un Owen mas triste y enojado con él mismo.

…

Callie estaba en su departamento sola con Sofia, y esta estaba durmiendo, alguien llamo al puerta y abrió la puerta.

"Arizona" dijo seriamente Callie.

"Callie… yo puedo hablar contigo?"

"Arizona"

"por favor, por favor" dijo Arizona, Callie asintió y la invito a pasar, no queria tener chismes con los vecinos.

Tomaron asiento, y hubo un gran silencio que Arizona rompió.

"Callie… se que no lees ninguna de las cartas, se que los regalos que te envio no los tienes, se que te lastimo cada vez que me vez…"

"Arizona…"

"solo escucha, solo te pido que escuches" Callie asintió –" bueno, la terapia me ha ayudado… y bueno parte de la terapia es que venga a pedir perdón"

Callie sentia que estaba aquí solo por obligación –" asi que vienes solo por que es un trabajo?"

"no, Callie, esto me lo pido que lo hiciera desde hace dos meses y solo hasta hoy puede… y bueno… te pido perdón Callie, por haberte dado la espalda cuando murió Mark, por haberte lastimado, por haber sido una carga para ti…"

"Arizona tu no…"

Arizona la detuvo alzando una mano-" lo fui Callie… perdóname por no ver secar tus lagrimas, por haberte dejado, por los dias que estuve en el bosque" Callie escuchaba, ahora solo tenia lagrimas-" por haberme negado a tener hijos, por haber fingido que todo estaba bien entre nosotras… que la única persona que no estaba bien era yo… por haberte sido infiel…"

"Arizona, ya basta!"

"no, no Callie dejame terminar"

"pero yo no…"

"Callie solo no digas ahora nada, luego podras gritarme todo lo que quieras" Callie dejo que continuara –" perdóname Callie por haber roto mi promesa de no hacerte daño, por haber roto los votos de nuestro matrimonio… perdóname por haber aparecido en tu vida"

Esto ultimo Callie no se lo esperaba, pero no dijo nada –" Callie, perdóname por todo… y mas por todas esas lagrimas de dolor, tristeza e ira… yo no me perdono Callie, y solo podre perdonarme si tu vuelves a sonreir" todo se quedo en silencio.

"Callie" dijo Arizona después de unos minutos –" quieres que luche por regresar contigo?" pregunto Arizona.

"Arizona… tu, si no hubieses sufrido el accidente me hubieses engañado?"

Arizona se sorprendió por la pregunta-" no, no es una escusa el accidente para lo que hice, pero mi antiguo yo era muy diferente… y yo no creo que te hubiese engañado"

"bueno… yo quiero a la antigua Arizona, alegre, feliz que confianba en ella, que haría todo por mi y Sofia, que me sonreía y yo sabia que todo estaba bien… quiero esa Arizona"

"Callie yo no se si pueda volver a ser esa Arizona"

"entonces mi respuesta es no luches por nosotras… solo por Sofia, la antigua Arizona sabria que tenia que hacer para que regresar conmigo… ahora vete"

"Callie… déjame 5 minutos con Sofia, solo 5 si?"

Callie se paso la mano por el cabello –"5 minutos"

"gracias… y cuando salga de esa puerta Callie, prometo dejar de molestarte… si no logro ser mi antigua yo." dijo señalando la puerta y se fue a ver a Sofia.

…

Sofia estaba durmiendo y Arizona la veía.

"Sofia te extraño tanto, cada segundo… no se si vuelva a estar con ustedes como una familia, pero no significa que no serás lo mas importante para mi vida… por favor no me odies por lastimar a Callie… créeme que basta con que me odie y que sea la persona mas… tonta, no te digo la palabra que me merezco por que mamá me mataría por decir groserías… bueno es mejor que ya me vayas, no olvides que te amo tanto, al igual que a tu mamá y hazla reir cuando llore" Arizona le dio un beso a la frente y salio.

Al salir vio a Callie de pie donde la dejo, se dirijo a al puerta –" Gracias Callie… ya no te molestare, como dije" y salió del departamento.

…

Al dia siguiente.

"hey Cristina… por que no fuiste ayer al departamento" pregunto Callie.

"hable con Owen" dijo Cristina.

"eso es bueno?"

Cristina miro a Callie –"no, no lo es… ya que solo le deje en claro que me quiero olvidar de él, despues de eso me fui a un hotel… al otro lado de la ciudad"

"ok… bueno yo ayer hable con Arizona… bueno ella vino a verme y me pidió disculpas hasta de entrar en mi vida, lo cual me dolio ya que creo que piensa que toda nuestra relación me hizo daño y no fue asi… por ultimo le dije que si no volvia a ser como la antigua, preferiría no saber de ella… y ella me dijo que me dejara de molestar"

"bueno… creo que estamos tan mal"

"si, creo que si y mas… por que una parte de mi no quiere que me deje de molestar o que conozca a otras personas" Callie decía cuando fue paginada. –" genial ahora ir a pediatría"

"suerte"

…

Callie iba caminando cuando encontró a Arizona.

"Dr. Torres" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

"que tenemos Dr. Robbins?" dijo Callie, sin mirar a Arizona, al parecer Arizona hablaba ayer enserio.

"bueno un chico con lesiones multiples, creo que se creyo superman y queria ver si podía volar asi que salto del primer piso de su casa… ya mande asacar unas radiografias…" fue interrumpida por su teléfono –"ahora vengo" Arizona se alejo un poco.

"si hola… ok, mañana?... si vere si puedo lograrlo… es que mañana es uno de los dias que paso con Sofia… si, mi hija… te enviare un mensaje de si voy o no… gracias" dijo con una gran sonrisa Arizona, luego camino hasta Callie.

"Dr. Torres… podría hablar con usted un segundo?"

"es sobre el niño?"

"no"

"entonces no"

"es sobre mañana, tiempo mio con Sofia"

"que pasa con eso?"

"no puedo tener a Sofia conmigo mañana" dijo con timidez

"ahora dejas a tu hija y la abandonas" Callie estaba molesta. Ahora sentía que Arizona quería recuperar su libertad.

"eso no es cierto Callie… yo solo tengo una… cita" dijo Arizona.

"oh… vaya eso me alegra, por eso abandonas a nuestra hija" dijo sarcásticamente.

"es con una terapeuta Callie… si, para que pueda volver a correr entre otras cosas que hacia antes del maldito accidente… pero si no puedes yo con gusto me quedo con Sofia y reprogramo mi cita" Arizona dijo con molestia.

"yo… tomare a Sofia mañana, lo siento" dijo Callie yéndose.

"yo lo siento más" dijo Arizona con un susurro.

…

Un mes después.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de Callie.

"Cristina puedes ir a ver quien es… tengo que calmar la temperatura a Sofia" grito Callie mientras veía que la temperatura de su hija todavía no baja, llamo a Arizona hace 5 minutos, pero esta tardaría 20 minutos en llegar.

Cristina abrió la puerta –"Owen" dijo Cristina al ver al hombre con un ramo de rosas y chocolates.

"Cristina… esto es para ti" dijo dándole las cosas a Cristina.

"Owen, Gracias pero no vulvas a traerme obsequios" dijo Cristina tomando lo que Owen le daba.

"yo, Cristina, solo quiero hacer las pases, es un poco incomodo todo lo de tratar de ignorarnos… y el ignorar hace que todo duela mas, ser amigos… solo quiero que nos tratemos mejor"

"Owen… no lo se, simplemente nada seria igual, y creo que todo empeoraría… Owen por favor solo vete"

"Cristina, yo te necesito no se que hacer para estar juntos otra vez"

"no hay nada que hacer"

"pero… Cristina esto es lo justo para nosotros, merecemos ser felices"

"si, lo merecemos… pero separados Owen, ahora seremos felices pero en el futuro no… nos terminaríamos odiando, asi que hay que terminar bien esto"

"pero esto esta mal… no quiero alejarme de ti." dijo Owen con molestia, no queria terminar con Cristina.

"Owen… por favor, no quiero pelear o gritar… ni siquiera seguir hablando"

"pero Cristina te necesito"

"Owen…"

"hola Owen y Cristina" dijo Arizona interrumpiendo a los dos que estaban hablando –" puedo pasar?"

"si, Sofia esta en su cuarto y Callie esta con ella" dijo Cristian dejando pasar a Arizona

"Gracias" dijo Arizona y paso a ver a su hija.

"esta Sofia enferma?" pregutno Owen.

"si… tiene temperatura y vomito… pero Callie se siente mas tranquila si Arizona la ve"

"oh, bueno ya me voy no quiero molestar a Callie y la niña… pero podremos hablar en otra ocasión"

"si… solo que será la ultima Owen, que te parece dentro de dos semanas, para pensar que para con nosotros Owen"

"si… esta bien" dijo Owen y se marcho.

….

Callie estaba tomando al temperatura de Sofia cuando llego Arizona.

"Callie… como esta?" dijo Arizona levantando a la niña y haciendo un chequeo.

"la fiebre no baja… y hace 30 minutos vomito"

"mmm… de seguro es un bicho en el estomago, no es nada del otro mundo… le daré jarabe y la fiebre bajara en minutos" dijo Arizona despertando a la niña.

La niña al ver a Arizona sonrió –"mamá" dijo.

"si aquí estoy… abre la boca para que te de algo que te ara sentir mejor" Sofia abrió la boca y tomo el jarabe… luego hizo gestos-" se que sabe feo, pero te sentirás mejor la prometo"

"te quedaras?" pregunto esperanzado Sofia.

"yo…" no sabia que decir Arizona.

"ella puede si quiere quedarse" dijo Callie, no queria que su hija sufra por los problemas entre las dos.

"me quedo Sofía" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa, la niña le dio una sonrisa… depues de un rato se quedo dormida.

Tanto Callie como Arizona salieron para dejar a Sofia descansar.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Callie.

"sabes que no tienes que darme la gracias" dijo Arizona…" bueno… se que le dije a Sofia que me quedaría… pero es mejor que me vaya"

"por que?" pregunto Callie.

"tu no me quieres aquí, y ella estará bien"

"le prometiste a Sofia algo Arizona… tienes que empezar a cumplir tus promesas"

"yo he estado cumpliendo con la ultima que te hice Callie… y si tu quieres me quedare"

Callie sabia que la ultima se refería dejar de molestarla –"quédate por Sofia… puedes domir en la cama que se encuentra en el cuarto de Sofia"

"no, prefiero el sofá"

"pero tu…." Dijo mirando la pierna.

"oh…" dijo con una sonrisa Arizona-" no hay problema por eso, no me molesta"

"si tu lo dices… quieres algo de comer?"

"yo comí antes de venir, estoy bien asi" Arizona tomo asiento-" y Addison?"

"ella se quedara en el hospital hasta mañana"

"ok"

"Arizona?"

"si"

"como va tu terapia?"

"mmm… tengo avances, me ha ido bien… estoy mejorando tanto emocional como físicamente… ya puedo correr , no tan rápido pero ya puedo… y ya estoy volviendo a los patines" dijo con una sonrisa.

"eso es bueno Arizona"

"gracias… supongo"

Callie quería preguntarle cosas pero no se atrevía y Arizona solo quería recuperar su vida –" Callie… ahora romperé una promesa" dijo Arizona-"la ultima, todo lo que estoy haciendo es para recuperar a mi antiguo yo" dijo Arizona casi como un susurro pero tan fuerte para que Callie lo escuchara.


	21. Chapter 21

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

19 capitulo.

_Callie quería preguntarle cosas pero no se atrevía y Arizona solo quería recuperar su vida –" Callie… ahora romperé una promesa" dijo Arizona-"la ultima, todo lo que estoy haciendo es para recuperar a mi antiguo yo" dijo Arizona casi como un susurro pero tan fuerte para que Callie lo escuchara._

…

"Arizona…" dijo Callie, no quería pelear o discutir menos con su hija enferma.

"ya se Callie, tengo que empezar a cumplir promesas… algunas son difíciles de hacer o de cumplir, Callie, lo se, y cuando alguien rompe una promesa… le duele y mas si esto le cambia la vida completamente a alguien pero… a esta persona que le cambian la vida, tiene que saber que era por su bien, solo que aunque tu razonamiento lo entiende, hay una gran parte que no lo hace… disculpa Callie, estoy divagando" dijo con una sonrisa Arizona.

Aunque Arizona estaba divagando, Callie entendía lo que se refería… hay veces cuando sientes que tienes que romper promesas… lo haces por tu bien o el de otra persona.-"entiendo Arizona" dijo tranquilamente, no quería pelear.

Todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que Callie hablo una vez mas –" Arizona… yo quisiera ir contigo a una platica con la psicóloga que vez… tengo que hablar contigo y sacar todo lo que siento, pero necesitamos a alguien que nos detenga cuando se pone la platica mal"

"Claro, dentro de una semana tengo cita, a las 12, puedes ir Callie, te estare esperando… y si no fueses también lo entenderé" dijo con una sonrisa, Callie solo asintió.

…

Tres dias después. Departamento de Callie.

"Cristina no te ves muy bien" dijo Addison, viendo que Yang, solo jugaba con su plato de cereal.

"estoy bien… solo que no tengo hambre", siguiendo jugando con su cereal.

"no te debes enfermar Cristina… no podemos estar cuidando a dos niñas" dijo Callie, dándole jarabe a Sofia.

"hey, no soy una niña… ya dije que no tengo hambre eso es todo" Cristina, dijo indignada por la comparación con un bebe, que era su ahijada que quería en el fondo.

"si, si como digas…solo que, hablando enserio… por que no hablas con Owen" dijo Addison.

"hablare con el… solo que necesitamos tiempo para pensar… y si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer", se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

"somos médicos, siempre tenemos algo que hacer… y tu no lo tienes!" grito Addison, luego vio a Callie –"que?"

"déjala Addison, ella sabrá lo que hace"

"si… pero que no me venga que tiene algo que hacer, si tuviese algo que hacer… diría tengo una cirugía y no evadir las cosas asi"

"cada quien tiene diferentes maneras de hacer las cosas Addison"

"si… como evitarse y solo llamarse cuando su hija esta enferma… y que en el fondo solo quieres perdonarla, pero no lo haces por miedo, mientras tanto ya llevas como 7 meses llorando toda la noche"

"Callate Addison y pásame la servilleta para limpiar a Sofia"

"como siempre evandiendo las cosas" dijo Addison a regañadientes.

"que dijiste?"

"que aquí tienes", dándole la servilleta.

…

4 dias despues, 12 pm.

"asi que hoy vendrá Callie?" pregunto la psicolga.

"si, bueno ella dijo que queria decirme lo que siente… pero a lo mejor no viene…"

"disculpen por llegar tarde" dijo Callie entrando.

"no hay problemas Dr. Torres… Arizona me dijo que usted queria sacar todo lo que siente, asi que ustedes dos hablaran y yo no intervendré solo si es muy necesario… de preferencia no griten, escuchen y luego hablen… no al mismo tiempo si no saldrá mal y si siente que no pueden mas, díganlo pero no salgan de este cuerto… entendido?"

"si" Callie y Arizona respondieron.

"ok… adelante" dijo la psicóloga.

Paso un rato en silencio, pero a la psicóloga no le importaba tenia tiempo para esto.

"Callie, puedes decirme lo que sientas… solo hazlo" dijo Arizona mirando a Callie.

"fue Karev quien… lo de la pierna" comenzó a hablar Callie, Arizona sintió que tenia que hablar pero dejo que continuara. –" te estabas muriendo y enserio trate, trate que no pasara… pero paso, y me sentí culpable, Karev también se sintió culpable… yo solo no podía perderte… ya había perdido a Mark y no tu, todo menos tu ni Sofia y debo decir que desde el principio supe que tu habías dejado de ser la Arizona que todos conocemos… y yo solo quería traerte de vuelta, no puede, no pude… solo ignore todo al ver que ya estábamos bien, bueno por lo menos yo y Sofia… pero no tenia que haberme engañado Arizona, no eso, tu sabias lo que me dolió lo de George , comparado contigo … sentía que me moría Arizona, contigo sentía que moría" Callie se quedo en silencio.

" Callie… yo, se que no quieres que vuelva a decir que lo siento, pero es asi… esa noche, cambiara todo por que no cambiara"

"lo hiciste Arizona, ni siquiera se por que lo hiciste… yo pense que me amabas, que nunca me lastimarías, he hecho todo por ti y… asi me pagas?!" levanto mas la voz Callie.

"Callie, yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo, y yo también he hecho todo por ti, regrese de Africa por ti, acepte la hija de Mark… y ahora no puedo vivir sin verla, acepte tener hijos contigo, también me case contigo y nada de eso era mi sueño!" grito Arizona.

"entonces por que lo hiciste si no te hacia feliz, por que lo hiciste?"

"simple Callie, es muy simple por que mi mayor sueño es estar contigo"

"ja… y por eso me engañaste?"

"era para sentirme viva!"

"yo te salve la vida"

"y yo quería sentirme viva, ser la persona que era… dejarme llevar y paso!"

Callie, se sintió devastada –" yo no logre nunca hacerte sentir vivo otra vez? Ni una sola vez?"

"Callie… no, no es asi exactamente… digo, solo tenia mucha presión y tenia que sentirme libre, sentirse libre es sentirse vivo"

"ahora dices que yo no te dejaba ser libre?" Callie, cada vez se enojaba mas.

"no, Callie, yo no era libre por que mis pensamientos y acciones eran para hacerlo mejor por ti y Sofia, entonces empecé a fingir y luego me olvide de quien era y bueno eso me llevo a cometer mi mayor estúpida decisión!" …" pero Callie todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora es para recuperarte, si se que he hecho lo pero de mi vida pero tu y Sofia han sido mi mayor acierto, tu me cambiaste Callie, tu me hiciste una mejor persona y perdóname Callie… perdóname"

Callie tomo aire –" Arizona, cada vez que te veo, te veo con Lauren y hace imposible que te perdone y me lastima, no puedo dormir bien por las noches y ha pasado meses… y cada vez que quiero perdonarte y seguir siento que me dañaras otra vez, yo no puedo hacer eso … no quiero salir lastimada otra vez Arizona, simplemente no puedo"

"Callie… yo, yo te amo, solo dame esta ultima oportunidad"

"no se si pueda, me engañaste Arizona, me lastímate… no puedo"

"creo que podemos tomar un tiempo" interrumpió la psicóloga, viendo que al parecer ya no sabían que mas decir.

"yo… creo que me debo de ir" dijo Callie, mirando a la psicóloga.

"claro Dr. Torres, Gracias por venir y si quiere puede regresar"

"gracias" dijo y salió de la oficina, dejando sola a Arizona.

"bueno y esto te ayudo Arizona?"

"yo creo que si… supongo, pero me falta mucho para poder hacer que Callie regrese conmigo"

"si… pero hace tiempo escuche que tu cambiaste tus sueños por Callie? No te arrepientes"

"yo, no, no lo hago pero… ella ahora no ve todo lo que cambie en mi vida por ella, si se que cometí el peor error o decisión"

"bueno, ella también cambio cosas por ti Arizona, yo creo que todo mejorara y que la conseguirás de vuelta, solo no te desesperes y trabaja"

"lo hare" dijo con una sonrisa –"además ahora que me grito se que todavía se preocupa por mi y que me ama, asi que si, seguire".

…

Guardería.

Arizona estaba viendo como Sofia dormía, le gustaba ver que como dormía le daba tranquilidad y sentía que todo estaría bien. Le acariciaba el rostro.

Callie estaba caminando a la guardería cuando vio a Arizona, decidió acercarse a ella pero vio que esta estaba sonriendo, así que se detuvo y se quedo a algo de distancia de Sofia y Arizona, le gustaba la interacción que tenia Arizona con Sofia y viceversa.

" Sofia.. sabes eres lo mejor que no quería que me pasara, lo mejor de mi vida… bueno también esta tu mami, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida" susurro Arizona, pero Callie lo escucho, queria perdonar a Arizona pero aun asi no pudo –" te amo Sofia, y créeme que aunque no eres mi hija biológicamente, te quiero tanto, mas de lo que podría hacer… cuando estaba en el bosque solo pensaba en ti y Callie, es la razón por la cual luche hasta el final… aunque ahora claro esta que no he hecho lo correcto" siguió acariciando el pelo de Sofia, Callie salio de la guardería.

…

Una semana despues.

Owen estaba esperando a Cristina en su departamento, las dos ultimas semanas no sabia que hacer para regresar con Cristina, y lo único que pensaba era si tenia que seguir luchando por Cristinao simplemente dejarla ir, lo cual le dolería mas. La puerta estaba habierta para que Cristina pasara y no tardo mucho.

"hola Owen" dijo Cristina entrando.

"hola"

"si, ya has pensado que va pasar entre nosotros?"

"yo… si, he tomado una decisión y es que tu digas cual será nuestro destino, solo quiero que seas feliz con o sin mi… ais que dime que has pensado?"

"Owen, yo solo pienso en que tenemos que terminar… esto solo nos esta acabando"

"si es lo que tu quieres Cristina yo lo aceptare"

"entonces hay que poner un fin a esto, tenemos que seguir adelante"

"ok... me he estado preparando para esto, los dos queremos cosas diferentes lo trato de entender y se que lo hare tarde o temprano, pero no ahora… y como no quiero pelear, solo quiero pedirte algo"

"que?"

"quisiera pasar un fin de semana contigo… para poder estar bien asi que aceptas?"

"Owen…"

"por favor, es la ultima cosa que te pido"

"Owen enserio…"

"Cristina, te lo suplico, te estoy dejando ir de mi vida… la persona que me hace feliz, no es tan simple para mi, por favor Cristina, es lo ultimo"

Cristina tomo aire –" ok, Owen"

Owen sonrió –" que te parece este fin de semana"

"ok, ok"

…


	22. Chapter 22

_No soy dueña de Grey's Anatomy o de sus personajes._

_**Titulo: a veces el amor no es suficiente. **_

22 capitulo.

Fin de semana. 9 de la mañana.

"ok… Owen, adonde vamos?" pregunto Cristina.

"bueno vamor a acampar y…."

"acampar? Enserio?" Cristina no podía creer que esto fuera su despedida… acampando.

"te va a gustar Cristina, te lo prometo"

"ok, ok… vámonos"

Los dos se subieron al coche de Owen.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"Cristina no esta" dijo Addison.

"lo se"

"ni Sofia"

"lo se… esta con Arizona" respondió Callie mientras tomaba su café.

"y eso nos deja que estamos libres hasta las 2 de la tarde y son las 9:30"

"correcto… pero no tengo ganas de nada, solo no se"

"por que no perdonar a Arizona y ser una familia feliz?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"suena demasiado fácil verdad?"

"mmm, sabes ? nosotros, los seres humanos nos complicamos todo… sabemos que algo nos ara mal y lo hacemos, callamos nuestros sentimientos y siempre queremos hacer felices a otros y nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos… y del 100 por ciento de cosas que nos pasan en el transcurso de nuestra vida el 90 es de razonamiento y el 10 del corazón… a lo que voy es que te dice tu corazón?"

Callie sonrio –"todo eso para esa pregunta? … y tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste… mi corazón tiene mido de regresar con ella, de ser lastimado pero cada vez que la veo late mas fuerte y dice que le de una segunda oportunidad, y que sea la última… y mi razonamiento dice que tengo que ver que ella sea capaz de luchar por mi confianza y que es la única manera de que regrese con ella… pero ambos tanto mi corazón como mi cerebro dicen que quieren a la antigua Arizona"

"wow… y Arizona esta regresando"

"no lo se… todavía no lo se"

…

10 de la mañana, cabaña.

" bien ya llegamos" dijo Owen con una sonrisa, todo su camino fue en silencio y un poco incomodo.

"pense que acamparíamos"

"con tu carácter… eso seria casi, casi el quererme suicidar… entremos", al entra no era muy lujoso, pero tenia todo lo que tendría cualquier cabaña.

"bueno parece cómodo… y que haremos?"

"que tal ir a pescar"

"pescar… sabes pescar?"

"no, no se y puede ser peligroso pero me gustaría hacerlo, por lo menos una hora"

"ok"

Los dos fueron a un rio cerca, y Owen saco una caña y la metió al agua.

"creo que este lugar es muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo" dijo Cristina.

"a mi me gusta, cuando era mas joven me gustaba los lugares tranquilos, podía pensar mejor las cosas y arreglarlas… ahora no es el caso, solo estoy compartiendo algo que me gustaba con la persona que nunca dejara de gustarme y de amarla"

"Owen…"

"atrape uno" dijo con emoción Owen, empezó a jalar y solo era un pequeño pescadito de unos diez centímetros, Cristina comezo a reírse de él.-" no es gracioso… no es tan fácil"

"como tu digas"

"intentalo"

"es un reto?"

"es un reto"

"ok… pero si saco uno mas grande que tu… me daras un masaje"

"pero si es mas chico que el mio… tu me daras el masaje"

"trato echo"

"trato echo" Owen escupió en su mano y la estiro para hacer el trato con Cristina.

"no voy hacer eso… conformate con mi palabra"

"ok… toma" le dio la caña., Cristina se sento y avento la caña al rio.

"esto se siente bien" dijo con una sonrisa Cristina.

"te lo dije"

10 minutos despues.

"ja… todavía no atrapas nada"

"Callate, los asustas"

"hemos estado callados 10 minutos… no vas a poder, ya date por vencida…"

"he atrapado a uno…" dijo Cristina jalando.

"sacalo"

"eso intento pero tiene mucha fuerza"

"como digas" Cristina, jalo lo mas que pudo y saco un pescado de 40 cm.

"creo que he ganado… y tengo la cena"

"ok… ganaste… pero yo no pienso cocinarlo"

"que por que no?"

"no mato, soy medico salvo vidas no lo contrario"

"niñita" y dejo ir el pescado.

…

Departamento de Arizona.

"que quieres hacer Sofia?" dijo Arizona a su hija.

"película y helado"

"mmm… ok, pero comeras tus verduras?"

"yay"

"si yay" dijo con una sonrisa. Las dos terminaron su comida y Arizona puso la película de Barbie y las tres mosqueteras.

"mamá?"

"si, Sof"

"regresaras a casa pronto?" con la esperanza de que dijiera que si.

"no lo se Sof, eso depende"

"de que?"

"bueno de mi terapia y que puede hacer las cosas que hacia antes… es un poco difícil pero creo que lo lograre"

"mamá es triste" dijo Sofia con tristeza, ella sentía que algo pasaba con sus madres.

"lo se, pero tu solo hazla reír o abrázala, todo estará bien te lo prometo Sofia"

"lo prometes?"

"si, Sofia, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que todos seamos felices…ahora hay que ver la película y come tu helado"

"yay" dijo con una sonrisa, y Arizona ahora pensaba como poder volver con Callie.

…

7 de la noche, cabaña.

Después de jugar al tenis, correr, el masaje, nadar y caminar por la orilla de rio, y de haber visto el atardecer… ahora veían una película Owen y Cristina.

"como lograste que viera una película para adolescentes… Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" dijo Cristina con un poco de disgusto

"que? Perdiste la apuesta y era esta o una de Disney, lo cual creo que estarías vomitando"

"ya entendí… esta bien"

"te lo dije" los dos se quedaron en silencio, estar en la compañía del otro era hermoso y a la vez muy triste, esta seria su penúltima noche juntos, y solo querían pasar tiempo suficiente para no olvidarse de nada de ellos.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"que bueno que ya llegaste Callie" dijo Addison con una sonrisa.

"por?"

"bueno Arizona te envió este collar, y esta carta"

"pierde el collar y la carta la quemare"

"Callie!"

"que?"

"simplemente por que no leerla, Arizona esta luchando, Arizona lo hace por ti"

"y por que no pensó en mi cuando se acosto co esa…"

"sabes que? Aquí los dejo me voy a dormir, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que lo que hagas no tendrás que arrepentirte" y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a una Callie muy pensativa.

Callie se sentó frente a la carta y el collar que tenia un dije con la figura de una mariposa. Callie decidió tomar la carta y abrirla… era la primera que iba a leer de las 10 que le había enviado Arizona.

_Callie, se que a lo mejor no la vas a leer, espero que si, solo te envió el collar por que Sofía lo pidió para ti, al igual que el dije yo solo hice lo que ella quiso, si puedes pensar que estoy utilizando a nuestra hija, pero no es así… es un bonito detalle departe de ella… tiene buen gusto, bueno consérvala trae las iníciales tuyas y de Sofía, hasta luego Callie._

Callie tomo la cadenita y la guardo en un cajo del buró que tenia en su cuarto.

…

10 de la noche, cabaña.

Cristina y Owen se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, viendo su segunda película.

…

Al dia siguiente.

Owen se despertó primero, tardo unos segundos saber donde estaba, sintió algo aferrarse de él, era Cristina, que seguía durmiendo, Owen se acomodo y se le quedo viendo… eran las 8 am, y el quería pasar toda su vida asi, pero eso no pasaría y hoy seria su ultimo dia y ultima noche juntos.

"buenos dias" dijo Cristina, al ver a Owen, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

"buenos dias" respondió Owen con una sonrisa –" voy a tomar una ducha o quieres ir primero?"

"yo voy después, voy a preparar el desayuno"

"tu?"

"bueno solo voy hacer cereal con leche"

"me había emocionado" mientras se metia a al baño.

Cristina se levanto y comió cereal, sin pensar en nada, esto era fabuloso pero tenia que acabar y acabaría.

Una hora despues tanto Owen como Cristina habían comido y bañado.

"y hoy que haremos?" pregunto Cristina.

"no lo se, que tal caminar por ahí?"

"suena bien, pero no muy lejos no quiero estar caminando horas y horas"

"ok… prepare algo y tendremos un picnic"

"enserio?"

"que hace tiempo que no tengo uno"

"si, esta bien, picnic"

"genial"

…

"sabes?" dijo Owen –" cuando era pequeño me gustaba ir de campo, eran los momentos mas felices que pase con mi familia… y tu que te gustaba cuando eras niña?"

"siempre quice ser medico, cuando cumpli 15, supe que especialización queria tener, siempre ha sido eso… familia, no me interesaba mucho"

"ya veo, es bueno saber lo que uno quiere desde pequeño"

"si"

Media hora mas tarde.

"Owen?"

"si"

"por que no, nos quedamos aquí"

"si tu quires", los dos se detuvieron y se sentaron cerca de un árbol grande con la vista hacia el rio.

…

Departamento de Callie.

"estoy aburrida" dijo Callie a Addison.

"y si vamos…."

"no"

"que por que no?"

"Addison, tu que arias en mi situación?"

"preferiría ir a una fiesta"

"Addison?"

"si, ya se… que haría en tu situación? … bueno, sinceramente lucharía por esa persona, si se que me ama y que yo lo amo, lucharía, seria difícil pero lo haría"

"ya veo"

"enserio Cal, dime que piensas?"

"que la amo tanto, pero que tenia razón cuando regreso de África que me volvería hacer daño, yo no aguantaría mas Addison, que tal si se vuelve a enrollar con otra mujer o que no me hable y me ignore, o que finja otra vez que estamos bien cuando no?"

"entiendo Callie, por eso tienes que hablar con ella, por que hasta donde se, ustedes siguen casadas y nadie da un paso para saber que sigue en sus vidas"

"tienes razón, por eso te odio"

"no, tu me quieres"

…

Bosque, Cabaña.

"me gustaría estar asi para siempre" dijo Owen.

"lo tengo que admitir, yo igual… pero sabemos que es imposible"

"lo se… oye adonde vas?" al ver que Owen se metia al rio.

"quiero nadar un rato" dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de que Owen nado, hablaron de las cirugías que han tenido de los problemas del hospital y hasta de los osos que hicieron cuando eran niños, todo era risa y diversión, hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

"ya son las 4, hay que regresar" dijo Owen.

"si, creo que tienes razón"

…

Departamento de Callie.

" Crees que Cristina se divierta?" pregunto Callie.

"creo que si, este es su Adios" contesto Addison viendo la tele.

"yo creo que deberían seguir juntos, digo… son el uno para el otro"

"hay ocasiones que el amor no es suficiente Callie, y cuando quieres a una persona tanto tienes que dejarla libre para que sean felices"

Callie se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amigas –" y si eso es lo que pasara con Arizona y conmigo? Que tal si, solo nos quedamos como madres de Sofia sin nada entre nosotras?"

Addison volteo a ver a Callie –" eso es lo que quieres?"

"no lo se, yo no lo se… ni siquiera se que va a pasar conmigo " dijo llorando.

….

Departamento de Arizona.

"Teddy… dime que hacer para recuperar a Callie?" pregunto Arizona, al sentir que no sabia que mas hacer.

"Arizona, tu deberías saber que hacer"

"no lo se, le envio regalos, cartas, flores y ella simplemente los tira"

"y por que no hablar?"

"ella dijo que solo si puedo ser como la antigua Arizona, sabria que hacer"

"y según tu que crees que harias?"

"bueno no se "

"que hiciste para recuperarla al irte a Africa?"

"pues le rogué, le pedí… pedía una oportunidad para hablar con ella cada momento que la veía, insistía por que sabia que me daría una oportunidad tarde o temprano, y bueno luego la acorrale en un elevador y bueno el resto ya lo sabe"

"eso parece que tenia mucha confianza en usted y la relación que tenia con Callie"

"si… pero ahora no tengo confianza… eso es lo que me falta confianza?·"

"usted sabra"

"Gracias Teddy, eres mi salvavidas… pero eso de la confianza, es algo que no se como recuperar"

"como tenias antes confianza"

"bueno, cualquier mujer podía conseguir con tan solo sonreírle… pero ahora no se, con lo de la … no se si pueda"

"creo que no debes ir por ahí buscando mujeres, por que sigues casada y seria engaño otra vez"

"no pensaba en hacer eso"

"Entonces que?"

"no lo se"

…

7 de la noche, cabaña.

Owen y Cristina vieron el atardecer y luego se metieron a la cabaña, Owen sirvió un poco de vino.

"Owe?" despues de minutos de silencio.

"si"

"Gracias Owen, estos dos dias han sido geniales, y perdóname por lastimarte"

"no te preocupes por eso, yo también te he lastimado"

"si, pero… ahora que pasara con nosotros"

"nos veremos en el hospital y tratarnos como colegas o amigos"

"podría ser, pero nos llevara mucho tiempo"

"si, pero si nos necesitamos ahí estaremos… luego conoceremos nuevas personas y todo esto solo será un hermoso recuerdo"

"quisiera creer en eso"

"pasara ya lo veras"

"te amo Owen"

"yo también te amo Cristina"

Owen prendió la grabadora y puso una canción tranquila. –"quieres bailara Cristina?"

"Owen… yo"

"vamos… seria la ultima" Cristina se levanto y comenzaron a bailar, era lenta y estaban tranquilos al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro.

_Sabes no pido nada mas__  
__Que estar entre tus brazos__  
__Y huir de todo el mal__  
__Que a todo he renunciado__  
__Por estar junto a ti___

_Sabes no dejo de pensar__  
__Que estoy enamorado__  
__Te quiero confesar__  
__Que soy solo un esclavo__  
__Que no sabe vivir sin ti___

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser__  
__Encendiste la luz__  
__Me llenaste de fe__  
__Tanto tiempo busque__  
__Pero al fin te encontre__  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine_

"te extrañare" dijo Owen al oído de Cristina,

"yo también, te extrañare Owen" los dos tenían lagrimas.__

_Como aguja en un pajar__  
__Te busque sin cesar__  
__Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar__  
__Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre__  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

_Sabes te quiero confesar__  
__Que te encuentro irresistible__  
__No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible__  
__Por quedarme cerca de ti_

"esta canción dice todo lo que siento por ti" Owen volvió hablar –" lasitmamente te perdi"

"nunca me perderas Owen, nunca" respondió Cristina.__

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser__  
__Encendiste la luz__  
__Me llenaste de fe__  
__Tanto tiempo busque__  
__Pero al fin te encontre__  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine___

_Como aguja en un pajar__  
__Te busque sin cesar__  
__Como huella en el mar__  
__Tan dificil de hayar__  
__Tanto tiempo busque__  
__Pero al fin te encontre__  
__Tan perfecta como te imagine_

"te amo" hablo Owen.

"te amo" su labios estaban tan cerca, terminaron besándose. __

_Sabes no pido nada mas__  
__Que estar entre tus brazos..._


End file.
